Unfinished
by breathbookslove
Summary: Serena's daughter finds an old picture and letter in the basement of her home. With news of the selling of her childhood home. In her mind. She decides to at last look through the contents of this box her mother has held onto for years without any explanation. Her father happily remarried. Leaves her to wonder what the real reason behind her mother's lack of want to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfinished**

 **Prologue**

I've heard your name in whispered tones from my mom. Over the years. Now I don't know you but from this letter. I found in some old boxes in the basement. With all the other stuff mom never address. Only referring to them as things from her past.

I did some digging and actually found a picture of the two of you. She looks really happy here. She wrote you this letter but you never replied. I remember seeing the date on the back of another picture.

And realized it was the day before she married my dad. I guess she had something important to tell you and when she didn't get a response she went through with the wedding.

I'm writing to you because my mom has done everything she thought she needed to do.

Built this life for us and put everyone's needs in front of her own.

But now it's time for her to follow her own heart.

And I think that leads to you.

Sincerely Quinn Brooke Humphrey.

Please feel free to write me back. I am beyond curious to know the story between the two of you and who my mom was when she was simply a girl in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 1**

Serena took a breath. Looking around the house she had spent so many years of her life moments and memories tied to each part. A marriage that grew and thrived only to end. But Her and Dan stayed friends and have successfully raised their incredible daughter.

Who is living life in LA as an aspiring actress. Both of us told her our thoughts and concerns. In the end leaving the decision to her. And so far, she's loving it all. And we support her completely. Dan has been remarried for a couple of years now to Blair.

The two of them are extremely happy and I'm nothing but pleased for them. With all the changes going on in life for myself and my family lately.

I've made the decision to sell this house. And move into something smaller.

I have no need for all of this space. And reminder of what was.

Quinn has been staying with me for a few days now.

Wanting to savor the memories of being in this house and me and her being here together.

I more than welcomed her suggestion to stay for a while. It will be a good thing to move on and figure out this next chapter of my life.

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs as I looked up.

To see Quinn smiling as she looked back at me.

"I'm sure you're missing LA."

"The winters here in Boston can be rough."

Serena said. Smiling back at her.

"Actually It makes me nostalgic."

"Me, you and dad." "Used to really enjoy snow days together."

Quinn says. Looking back at her mother.

"Yea we did." Serena said softly. Thoughts of their past begin to wash over her. Slowly as if she was going page by page. Causing her heart to ache.

Deciding in that moment to change the subject. "Did you get all the stuff you wanted out of your old bedroom. That you didn't take when you moved out.?" Serena asked her daughter curiously.

"Yea I got everything." "It feels weird sleeping in there now."

"Knowing it will be some other kid's room and they will have their own memories there and live a life in a sacred space that I considered mine."

Quinn said. Looking back to her mother.

"I know exactly what you mean." "I felt the same way when my parents sold our house." "But you know that there is a spare for you."

"Anytime you need it." Serena said. Smiling at her warmly.

"I know and I appreciate that mommy."

"But you and dad have done all you can time to let me make my way in this world." "You can just focus on yourself now."

Quinn said to her.

"I will always have you on my mind and want to make sure you're doing well and are happy worrying never ends even when you're as old as I am."

"You will always be my little girl."

Serena said. Hugging her.

"And you're my mom I want you happy too."

Quinn said. Hugging her back.

As they apart Serena began to speak.

"I am very happy Quinn." Serena said.

"I hope so." Quinn said softly.

"So I'm going to go get dinner with uncle Chuck."

"Since he's in town."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me.?"

Quinn asked hopeful.

"No you have fun with your uncle."

"I'll see before he leaves town."

"Bye."

"I love you."

"Be safe."

Serena said. Watching as she started to open the door.

"See you later." "I love you too." Quinn said.

Looking back one more time. Closing the door behind herself.

Going into her car. Stepping inside. Shutting the door.

Then taking out the envelope. She had hidden in her purse.

Excited she tore it open. Unfolding it. While she started to read.

 _Dear Quinn._

 _Thank you for reaching out to me. I haven't your mother in a long time._

 _And I would be delighted to tell you about our past. Your mom was the most beautiful, alive person. I had ever known. I was completely taken off track when we met. Being only high school schoolers." "It felt like she was from a different time entirely and had a clearer understanding of herself and others. Then any of us had at that age. I first witnessed her heart and kindness. When I saw her with your uncle Eric. I realized in that moment. How wrong I had been._

 _Serena van der Woodsen. Was so much more than a name people whispered and wrote about._

Continuing to read until it was over.

There were sides to her mom she had no idea about.

Her dad had told her about Eric. But the minute Quinn tried to bring it up.

Serena shut down. One thing she did notice was that just the mention of his name. Made her face change and her eyes fill with tears. Reflecting back at her. An expression she saw in rare moments. Which was pain.

Quinn took a breath. And put back the letter into the envelope.

Shoving it into her purse.

Quickly starting the car and driving off to dinner.

…

 **Author's Note: I am humbled and blown away by the support this story is getting already. Thank you all so much. This is different than any other story I've done so far. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 2**

 _You could be happy_

 _I won't know_

 _But you weren't happy_

 _The day I watched_

 _You go._

Wanting to make sure everything was as put together and neat as possible. For the incoming owners. Serena decided to go through the house room by room. To be sure nothing that was meant to be taken was left behind. Walking up the stairs slowly. Looking at the empty walls around her. Which were once filled with pictures. Going into her bedroom first. Pretty sure all her clothes were packed away and objects carefully packed in boxes.

Serena looked at her wedding ring. The remaining piece of jewelry left on her end table. That she honestly had no idea what to do with it. Throwing it away felt wrong but keeping it made it seem like she was still holding on to the pieces of her marriage she had left.

The happy and good moments which seemed so far from the person she was now. Looking at old pictures of herself. Made her shake her head in disbelief at the Naïve stance she had on things. The belief she saw in her eyes. Made her sad. So, she left them for Quinn who had such fun looking back at the frozen minutes in time. Especially when the pictures included her or people she cared for.

The confirmation Serena saw within her daughter. The glow and peacefulness that seemed to grow within her. Gave Serena a feeling of true accomplishment. She had raised a smart, caring, loving, strong, member of society.

At least that was one thing she could look back on in her life and know every ounce of herself was given into making sure Quinn was whole and an individual. Who knew and understood her own feelings as well as others.

Seeing her daughter. Not only chase her dreams. But make them a reality. Made her prouder then she would ever be able to express and gave her drive to find where her dreams lied.

Taking one last look. As she got up. And left the room.

Closing it shut behind her. Walking back into the hallway. Bypassing. Quinn's room. Knowing she had already gone through things herself. Left her with the basement.

Since the living room was the first part of the house to get taken down. Making her way down the stairs and slowly opening the basement door. Serena took careful steps.

Eventually turning on the light at the bottom of the staircase. Standing as she began to take visual inventory. Neither herself or Quinn came down here much these days.

Everything in here could get thrown out. Lifting her hand to turn off the light. Ready to close this chapter of her life. Noticing the edge of this box. In corner of her eye. That looked open. Causing her to be unable to ignore it.

As she walked over. To the box. Sitting down on the steps. With it front of her. Starting to go through. Her hands began to sweat. The items falling back into the box.

Serena knew exactly what these were. Memories that as hard as she tried she couldn't throw away. Her fingers gently opened the envelope. Leaving it in the box in front of her. As she unfolded the crumbled but readable letter. Her heart feeling like she was tearing it up piece by piece. Caused her to drop the letter.

Her eyes filling with tears. She refused to cry. He caused her enough soaked pillows and tear streaked faces in the morning. To last her a lifetime.

The foolish girl who wrote these words was madly in love with a boy who knew he had her heart in his hands. And the fact that she had given herself to himself without any regard simply her love for him. Sharing her most kept and personal secrets to have them exposed and out in public for the world to see was something Serena would never forgive.

Forget the trash. I want to this to be gone.

Serena thought to herself.

As she got up taking the box with her.

Into the backyard.

Taking the lighter she had gotten on the way out.

And setting the box down. With the letter falling inside it.

As she turned on the lighter.

And lit the box on fire.

Watching as it burned.

Into a pile of burnt pieces.

Just like her heart had been.

And if she was honest.

Had never fully recovered.

Eventually going back inside. And into her bedroom.

Waiting until she heard the front door open. To begin falling asleep.

The dinner

Walking into the restaurant. Quinn waved to the customers. She knew almost everyone here. And they knew her and looked out for her. She truly appreciated the sense of community and family. That was in this town.

Walking into the back booths. Where she looked up and smiled wide. As the other person, across from her got up. And wrapped their arms around her.

"My Quinnie." Chuck said. Hugging her tightly.

"Hi uncle Chuck."

Quinn said. Laughing as they sat down next to each other.

"How is my beloved niece doing.?"

"It seems like every time I see you something has changed."

"So tell me everything and leave nothing out."

Chuck said. Smiling back at her.

"I'm spending some time with mom at the house."

"Before it gets sold and it's really nice having this quality time."

"With her because you know how thrown into my work."

"I get when I'm in LA." "Speaking of that I have an audition."

"That I'm so excited for."

Quinn said excitement in her voice.

Putting his hand on hers.

As he spoke. "That's great Quinn." "I know you will pour your heart into it." leaving them speechless." "You are a natural talent."

"And I know your mom appreciates you being around."

"Being a mom to you is what she loves to do the most."

Chuck said. Looking back at her.

"Enough about me what's up with you uncle Chuck.?"

Quinn asked curious and full of interest.

"Business and raising that cousin Henry of yours."

"While the two of us are here."

"Enjoying this place and seeing our favorite people."

"How is that guy you were seeing.?"

"Do I need to talk to him.?"

"He's treating you the way we expect him to right.?"

"Otherwise he will have to deal with me."

"That will not go well for him."

Chuck said. Looking to his niece.

Smiling as she shook her head at him.

"Yes he's the best uncle Chuck."

"Don't worry and he knows how protective you."

"And everyone else is." "Remember when you met him."

"He could barely look you in the eye."

Quinn said. Looking at her uncle.

"That's what I like to hear."

"But I'm glad you're happy too."

Chuck said.

Handing her the other menu.

"So in one of mom's old boxes in the basement."

"I found this letter and old picture."

"Mom was like completely in love with this guy."

"And for some reason kept these two items."

"I wrote the guy back and he told me a little about mom."

"What she was like when they were together."

"And it just makes me think."

"What could have caused things to end."

"Then for her to keep these things tells me."

"She still cares." "He knew about uncle Eric."

"And seemed to still care about mom in some way."

"The guy's name was Nate Archibald."

"Does that mean anything to you.?"

Quinn asked him.

Chuck dropping the menu. His eyes suddenly.

Looking straight at her. While he spoke.

"You could say that."

"He was my best friend."

Chuck said.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 3**

 _This ones for the lonely._

 _The ones that seek and find._

 _Only to be let down_

 _Time after time._

 _Come on friend get up now_

 _You're not alone_

 _At all._

In the morning

Serena felt like tired. Even though she slept the entire night.

The events of yesterday. Bought up feelings in her that she had chosen to keep at bay. Years ago. That was all she had left of him. Maybe now her own healing could at last begin. With this matter anyway. There are certain things she would hurt from for the remainder of her life and that was a fact she accepted. Sighing while she began the process of starting the day. Getting out of bed. Grabbing her towel, shampoo, variety of other toiletries. Heading to the bathroom. Going inside and starting the water for the shower. While she changed, and got inside. Taking comfort in the heat and steam that clouded her vision.

Awhile later she out of the shower. With her towel wrapped around her and hair freshly washed combed out dripping on the towel around her head. Picking out her clothing. Caring very little for what she was able to put together.

She rarely dressed for herself these days. Why should today be any different. But if she was honest she wanted to look nice even though the only person who would notice is her. Deciding on this dark blue top and grey jeans. With black boots. Her hair in curls. Make up unimportant right now.

She walked out of the bedroom. And into the hallway down the staircase holding the railing. Reaching the bottom. About to walk out of the door when she turned to look in the living room. Causing her to jump out of her skin. Putting a hand to her chest.

The person walking over. Standing in front of her. Beginning to speak.

"There you are I was wondering when we were going to run into each other."

"Since you were MIA from dinner the other night I figured I would drop by."

"And see how you were holding up it's been months' sis."

"Did you really think you could just avoid me and I would let it go.?"

Chuck asked. Looking her in the eyes.

"I wasn't avoiding you Chuck. I've been busy."

Serena said. looking away.

"In case you wondering Quinn let me in before she left."

"She said she was meeting up with that boyfriend of hers."

Chuck said. Looking back at Serena.

"Yea well I'm not surprised he does live here."

"And they're doing long distance. You remember what it was like."

"Being 18 and in love." "I'll see her for dinner or tomorrow sometime."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"Now if this is all you wanted to talk to me about."

"It was good seeing you but I have somewhere to go."

"Okay I'll try to not be hurt that you're practically running away from me."

"At dinner yesterday Quinn told me that she reached out to Nate."

"According to her she found an old picture and letter you had written to him." "And that peaked her curiosity leading to her writing a letter of her own and she said he responded to her. And now she is determined to found out the history between the two of you." "It wasn't just that she wrote to him." "He wrote back to her. She showed me the letter."

Chuck said. Looking to Serena. Taking notice of her lack of reaction.

"Did you hear anything I just said.?" "And do you want to know what he told her.?" Chuck asked.

"No I don't and I figured it out since the box holding those things was out of place." Serena said. As she began to reach for the door again.

"Wait!" "What's going on with you.?" "I tell you all of this."

"And barely get a reaction." Chuck said. Putting his hand on shoulder.

"Nate stopped being a topic of conversation."

"In my life a long time ago." "I don't need you or anyone else."

"Telling me how I should feel." Serena said. Staring back at him.

Effected by the look in her eyes and her words he takes his off.

Then begins to talk to her. "All I told Quinn was that he used to be my best friend." "I dropped the topic after that." Chuck said. As Serena turned around to face him.

"If you are still in communication with him."

"I don't need to know about it."

"I don't want to talk about him or the two of us."

"Nothing that occurred between us matters."

Serena said. Taking a breath.

Her hand grasping the knob of the front door.

"How the hell can you say that.?"

"I was there too."

"You weren't alone you had me."

"And you still do the both of you do."

Chuck said to her.

Referring to herself and Quinn.

"I'm thankful for that."

"But I can handle my own life and affairs."

"Maybe if you had a life of your own."

"You wouldn't be so hell bent on butting into mine!"

Serena yelled at him. Opening the door as she walked out.

Slamming the door behind her.

The hurt evident on his face. As he took a breath.

And left the house. Getting into his car and drove away.

Reaching the house in a matter of minutes.

Chuck started to pack.

Once Henry got home. The two of them would leave.

They been here awhile now. And Chuck had business to take care of back in New York and Henry missed Doretha and his friends.

Chuck missed it all. The people he was still in contact with. And the people he had to leave behind.

Chuck would call Quinn and apologize for not saying goodbye.

But in this moment, he could just focus on getting back to his own life.

Waiting as he sat down. For the sound of the front door opening.

Quinn and Zander

"You cleared you're whole day just for me."

Quinn said. Smiling as she looked up at him.

"Of course I have to make sure we get as much time together."

"As possible before you go back to La."

"Long distance is so much harder than we thought it would be."

Zander said. Looking back at her.

"I know but we are making it work."

"Days like this make it easier."

"You could stay and we then we could have the night together too."

He said. Looking back at her.

"I would but I can't my mom really needs me."

"With her right now."

"All the changes happening."

"I just don't want her to feel like."

"She's losing me too."

Quinn said. Looking back at him.

"How can I possibly try to get between the mother/ daughter bond.?"

Zander said. Smiling at her.

"You can't but I am free for right now."

Quinn says. leaning over as she kissed.

He took her into his arms.

Pulling her closer to him.

Closing the gap between them.

He began to move forward. Laying her on the bed in front of them.

"Woh!." "Wait." Quinn said. Breaking the kiss as she caught her breath.

Looking up at him. Touching his face as she began to speak.

"I love you." "But we talked about this."

"I want to wait until it's right when we're in a secure place in our relationship." "Maybe when we're finally living in the same town again."

"Or when we get more serious like moving into or getting engaged."

"I just don't want to end up doing this."

" And it ruining us or I end up with regret and my heart broken."

"I've seen love tear apart people I thought would always be together."

"My mom and dad." "Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blair."

"In the end love is just words unless there are actions behind it."

Quinn said. As she started to fix herself. Getting up as he looked at her.

"None of that has anything to do with us."

"Like you said long distance is hard and it seems like."

"This dream of yours is all you care about."

"You have this whole other life over there."

"That doesn't even include me."

"By the way you were talking we aren't going to be any closer."

"In distance for years and that's asking a lot out of me."

"To just sit around and wait for you."

Zander said. Looking back at her.

"What are you saying.?"

Quinn asked. Her eyes filling with tears.

Emotion thick in her voice.

"If you expect me to be waiting for you."

"Whenever you come back here."

"I need a reason to remember you."

"There are plenty of other girls out there."

"Who wouldn't be so difficult I can easily hook up with them."

"So forget about dinner with her and spend the night with me."

"I'm sure we would have a much better time together."

He said. Smiling as he leaned over. And kissed her.

"Well it's up to you Quinn."

"Staying or leaving.?"

"I don't want to waste my time."

Zander said. Looking to her.

Confusion and the fear of losing of losing him caused Quinn.

To close her eyes and take a breath. Her mind racing.

She at last had her first boyfriend.

He was everything she had been looking for

Didn't she realize how lucky she was.

There were girls that would give anything.

To be in her place. She loved him.

And he loved her too.

He was the more experienced guy afterall.

What did she know about how dating and this kind of thing went.

All she knew was that. She was so close to having it all.

The last thing she wanted was to complain.

This was what you did. But why then did she feel this sinking feeling.

In her stomach. Her hands sweaty. And heart racing. Mouth feeling dry and her mind cloudy. She was in love. And she needed that.

Something of her own. That would last.

Looking back at him.

She spoke softly.

"Kiss me." she said.

And he did.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 4**

 _When it's going good_

 _It's going great._

 _When it's bad_

 _It's awful_

 _I feel so ashamed_

 _I snapped_

 _Who's that dude.?_

 _I don't even know his name._

Quinn/Zander

"See I told you I'm so much more fun."

Zander said. Kissing her.

Quinn felt unsure as she heard his words. And the actions that followed.

Her hands felt clammy. As she looked up at him.

Say it again. "Baby please." Quinn said. Her voice soft and warm.

"I love you." He said to her.

It was happening so quickly.

His hands cooler than she thought they would be.

Beginning to take off. Her shirt. His hands faster than her words.

The air hitting her exposed skin. Caused her to shiver.

"Zander I told you I have to go."

Quinn said. Putting her hand on top of his.

Attempting to move it away.

Causing him to only grip on to the shirt tighter.

Making it bunch up in his hands.

Quinn attempted to get up.

"Zander we have to stop this."

"I'm not ready for all of this."

Quinn said. As she started to fix her shirt.

And catch her breath.

"Damn it Quinn you know what you are.?"

"A tease you lead me on by kissing me and letting things start to happen."

"Then you stop." "Given that reputation that mom of yours has."

"I would think you would be grateful that I even looked your way."

"I told you I wanted to wait."

"You were being pushy and not listening to me."

"How exactly were you expecting me to react.?"

Quinn said. Staring at him.

"leave my mom out of this."

"This is about you and me."

"You claimed that you loved me."

"But then when I'm honest with you."

"And vulnerable you react like this.?"

"Obviously, we have very different views."

"Of what being in a relationship means."

Quinn says. As she began to get up.

He looked at her. His eyes blazing.

His hand gripping her wrist.

Pulling her to him.

"Get off your hurting me!."

Quinn said. As she attempted to get out of his grasp.

Once the two were face to face.

His free hand. Went up and flew hard and fast.

Quinn rubbing her face with her hand.

Feeling her face sting and redden.

Her wrist felt sore and were bruised.

Zander looked at her. And started to speak.

"That is what happens when you try to be in charge."

"I'm the one who's running this relationship."

"Next time I see you cover up."

"I'm the only one who gets to see that body of yours."

He said. Bringing her closer to him.

As he kissed her hard.

Looking back. As she left the house.

Her feet moving faster. Than she could keep up with."

Once she got into her car. She locked the door.

And looked at herself in the mirror.

She was right her face was red.

The entire side of her face was aching.

The wrists were littered with bruises.

Taking a breath as she started her car and went home.

Arriving awhile later.

His words ringing in her mind.

As she opened the front door.

Closing it behind her.

Jumping almost dropping her eyes to the floor.

There was her mother. Sitting in the living room.

Waiting for her. The small light on the coffee table.

Lit up the room.

"I wasn't sure if I would see you tonight."

Serena said. Looking to her daughter.

"Yea my plans changed I wanted to just come home."

Quinn said. Trying to avoid her mom's gaze.

"Uncle Chuck called me he went back to New York."

Quinn said.

"I figured he would eventually."

Serena said. To her.

"Mom I'm so tired I'm just going to go to bed."

Quinn said to her mother.

Hopeful she would let her go.

"Hold on what's wrong with your face.?"

Serena asked.

Noticing the obvious change in it.

"I accidently ran into something."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Quinn said. As she quickly ran up the stairs and got into her room.

…

I was horrible to Chuck. And he didn't deserve it.

During this time of the year. I become unbearable.

And now with all this Nate mention I'm all over the place.

Serena walked up the stairs and went to her room.

Closing the door behind her.

Then went into her drawer and got out an album.

Opened it and started to look through it.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

As she quickly wiped them.

Her mind going back to that day.

When she found her brother.

Dead. Her screams woke up her parents.

His lifeless body. laid tucked under his covers.

The empty pill bottom. On the floor.

"Eric." She said softly.

Her voice breaking.

Tears falling on her pillow.

Under the darkness.

Inside Quinn's bedroom.

Having reread Nate's letter to herself again. She decides to reply.

This time though she writes for a different purpose. Which is to release.

Taking a breath. The pen shaking in her hand as she wrote.

 _Dear Nate. Since you said Mr. Archibald was way to formal. How do you know when love is good or when you should let it go and move on.? I've been going over it in my head. For hours now. See I have this boyfriend. And I love him. But today I saw this side of him. That scared me and I don't know what to do about it. Because without him what proof will I have that I'm capable of love and being loved back. Family love isn't the same. This is the first time I ever felt wanted and needed by someone. If you were me what would you do.?_

 _Sincerely Quinn_

Her phone started to chirp.

She was getting a text. Looking at her phone.

She saw the name. And turned it off.

Climbing into bed. Trying to figure out.

What she would say about her wrists and any more questions about her face.

As she closed her eyes.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 5**

 _It's nice to see your face again._

 _Tell me how long has it been.?_

 _Since you've been here._

 _You look so different than before._

 _You're still the person_

 _I adore._

 _frozen with fear._

Finished reading her latest letter. Sent chills and a feeling of protectiveness through him. He needed to do more than just write back. Opening the front door of his house. Keys in one hand the letter in the other. He would follow this address and talk to her in person. She deserved that amount of effort and proof that she was truly cared for from someone who wanted nothing more than to help and be there for her. Following the address on the envelope.

He drove and drove. Hours later he had arrived. The morning sun beaming brightly. Parking the car. In the street. He quickly crossed over. Taking a breath. Hopeful that Quinn was home. Because otherwise explaining why he was there would mean revealing what she had told him. And he didn't feel right about doing that. Walking up the stairs. He stood at the front door. Of a house, he didn't recognize. Then began knocking on the door.

Serena's face was tear streak. She felt empty. When it came to this.

She would always hurt in the same intensity. No amount of time would change that. Sighing as she looked at one last picture. Then put it away.

The sound of knocking at the door. Sent her scrambling.

Quinn was gone already. Chuck was in New York.

Serena was in no mood for surprises.

Especially not after the night she had.

Stomping loudly to the bathroom.

As she splashed water on her face. Pulling her robe on.

Over her night gown. Her feet in slippers. Quickly tying her hair in messy ponytail. Heading out of her room and straight for the door.

Down the steps. Following the knocking. Taking a breath.

As she opened the front door. The sight of the other person on the other end. Left her speechless. Every word she tried to speak. Didn't form.

Her heart felt like it would fly across the room. Her hands sweating.

Her eyes locked. Feeling the need to cover herself. The other person starting to speak.

Taken aback at the sight of her. Unable to recall how long exactly it had been.

His eyes scanning her. Wanting to smile at the expression on her face. She was speechless.

That was a rare event. Especially when it came to the two of them. Her arms were crossed. Her eyes had yet to leave mine.

"Serena." I said softly. "What are you doing here.?" I asked curious.

"Nate." I said. Quietly as if it was a secret. "I live here."

I said. Staring back at him.

"Why are you here at my door at this early hour.?"

I asked. Feeling a variety of emotions.

"I wanted to apologize." "For everything that happened."

"Between us and finally explain myself."

I said to her. Not realizing how much there was behind my words.

Noticing her react to my words. As she started to speak.

"I don't know what game you're playing but I'm done."

"I won't give you the opportunity to break my heart again."

"I don't need your apology because obviously, I never meant anything."

"To you at all after everything you put me through."

"I don't want to see you or talk to you."

Serena said. Wiping her eyes.

"Everything that happened was me trying to be enough for you."

"I wanted to protect you and love you and to make you happy."

"But of course you only made it seem like you were in love with me too."

"Only for you to marry Dan and live happily ever after."

"I'm sure you're parents were beside themselves."

"The son in law of their dreams."

"You were happy so I stayed away."

"And build a life for myself too."

"One where you were missing."

"But I moved on because I had no other choice."

"Just like you I don't regret my life and the family that was built."

"Because of it." "Don't blame me that your unhappiness is so visible to me."

"I knew you really well once."

Nate said.

"I wrote you a letter before the wedding."

"And you never wrote one back."

"Or let me know how you felt."

"None of this matters."

"We are not those people anymore."

"18 years is a lifetime."

"We've both become we are."

"And it's probably for the best we leave things in the past."

"Where it's safest."

Serena said.

"What's the real reason why you're here.?"

"You had no idea I lived here."

"So tell me the truth.?"

Serena said. Looking at him.

"I came here because you needed to know."

"That I would do it all again."

"And I love you."

"Even if me saying this means things stay the way they are."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"But after reading Quinn's latest letter."

"I couldn't stay away."

Nate said. As he handed it to her.

And told her to read it.

Watching as she unfolded the letter and started to read.

Quinn and Chuck

"Not that I don't love visits from you."

"But this seems a little out of nowhere."

"Even for you Quinnie." Chuck said to her.

As she sat next to him.

On the couch in his home.

"No one knows that I'm here."

"And I don't want them to."

"At least not right now."

"I have to show you something."

Quinn said. As she began to wipe the make-up off her face.

And wrists. She then began to speak.

"Why is your face looking like this and your bruised and wincing."

Chuck said looking to her.

Taking a breath.

Not wanting to face him. So she looked away. Her voice shaky.

"This happened the other night."

"I was over a Zander's and things between us changed."

"He became this person I didn't know."

"Pushy and aggressive, when I didn't do what he wanted."

"He did all of this slapped me and gripped my wrists hard enough to bruise them."

"If I didn't get up when I did and yell at him and try to defend myself he would of done a lot more than that."

"He said he was in charge." "That I needed to cover up."

"Because I was his." "I should be grateful he even gives me attention at all." "He said he loved me." "If that's true."

"How could he do that to me uncle Chuck.?"

Quinn asked him. Her voice breaking. As she wiped her eyes.

Looking up at him.

Trying to control his emotion. As he began to speak.

"Guys like that look for girls that they think will do whatever they say and who will be easily controllable."

"That isn't love Quinnie."

"That's delusion and sickness and just wrong."

"Any man who puts his hands on a woman in this way."

"Isn't worth the air they breathe or being called a man at all."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you trusting and telling me."

"You stay here relax and spend some time with Henry and Doretha."

"I promise you he will never lay his hands on you again."

"You go on I'll see you later." "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too." "Uncle Chuck." "And thank you."

Quinn said as she started going up the stairs.

"Cousin Quinn." Henry said happily.

Closing the door behind them.

She was safe. Now he would handle it.

Knowing what he looked like and where he lived.

Chuck began to drive. Taking deep breaths as he drove.

Trying to not take off his steering wheel.

With the amount of anger he felt.

Parking in the street. Away from other cars.

Walking slowly up the stairs. As he knocked on door.

His knocks calm and unassuming.

The door opened quickly.

Zander appearing with a look of surprise on his face.

"Mr. Bass what are you doing here.?" he asks curiously.

"Well I just figured it's been some time since we've talked and I thought it was long overdue." Chuck said. Smiling.

"Alright." "Come in Zander said. Closing the door behind him.

"So Zander you care for my niece don't you.?" Chuck asked.

"Yea I love her very much."

Zander said. Looking back at him.

"Cut the act you son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled.

"I saw her face and her wrists."

"I know who you are really."

Chuck said as he got up.

"Listen she's naïve she doesn't understand the way relationships work."

"I'm the boss of her she answers to me and I speak for her."

"I think it would be best if you stay out of our relationship."

"You want some truth."

"She was being a tease so I knocked some sense into her."

"Which is surprising considering what a whore her mom is."

"It's that simple really just teaching her a lesson."

Zander said smiling with pride.

"Wow you are a real deranged person."

"I would be doing the world a favor if I got rid of you."

"But I won't kill you."

"I will simply beat you until you have an idea of what you do to women."

Chuck said.

As Zander shook his head. And began to laugh. Throwing his head back.

Just then balled his fists and punched him over and over again.

Eventually going home.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 6**

 _I just ran out of band aids._

 _I don't even know where to start._

 _You can bandage the damage._

 _You never really can_

 _Fix a heart._

Looking up at him. Then back at the letter. Serena was trying to absorb the contents of Quinn's letter and the fact that Nate was sitting steps away from her. The two were now inside the house. On separate chairs. The silence was way more revealing than Serena thought it would be.

Turning to face him. As he began to speak.

"This is a really good looking house."

"I shouldn't have been so surprised that you lived here."

"I could picture you here living a happy life."

He said. Looking back at her.

"Thank you I think."

"And me living here is temporary."

"The new owners will appreciate your thoughts."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"Oh your moving.?" "That could be really exciting and stressful."

"But an adventure into the unknown can be fun."

Nate said.

"True I can't say I won't miss living here."

"A lot of memories were made a good life was lived."

Serena said. Looking around.

"So you and Dan must ecstatic about the new house and all that."

He said. Looking back at me.

"More like I'm ecstatic Dan and I are divorced."

"Have been for years we've remained friends and raised Quinn."

"Thankfully we were able to be adults and not trash each other."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"I'm surprised to hear that."

Nate said to her.

"And you.?" Serena asked.

"Widow." Nate said.

"Wow I'm sorry."

Serena said.

"Thanks we were happy and lived well."

"And I'll always miss her." "But I've moved on."

"Our son is a lot like her she loved that."

"He's 17." "We are very close."

"I'm sure it's the same with you and Quinn."

Nate said. Looking back at me.

"I thought so yet she told me nothing about what she was dealing with."

"I'm trying to not focus on that and just be relieved she felt safe to talk to someone." "And I appreciate you caring so much about her."

"To come all this way." "It will mean so much to her."

"It means a lot to me."

Serena said. Looking to him.

"I connected with her and enjoyed being able to share some memories."

"She is a very smart, caring, driven young woman."

"I can only imagine your pride."

Nate said. looking at her.

"Thank you I'm sure you feel the same way about your son."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"I do Eli is my truth I can't hide anything from him."

"And we are all each other has now so that makes our bond that much more."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"The last time we saw each other."

Nate began to say.

"Isn't worth being brought up.

Serena said.

"A lot happened between us that night." "We were really happy and hopeful then." He said. Looking at her.

"But then of course the morning came and everything was ruined."

Serena said. Looking away.

"S I never meant to hurt you." "All that I said to you that night."

"Was the truth."

Nate said to her. Putting his hand on hers.

Serena looked up at him. Tears welled in her eyes.

"But we lost each other anyway."

Serena said. Looking up at him.

Knocking at the door caused them to jump apart.

Serena took a breath. And opened the door.

"Chuck what are you.?" Serena began to say.

As she saw Quinn beside him. Begin to walk forward.

Running into mother's arms. Serena hugging her tight.

While she looked up at Chuck.

The mother and daughter began to walk inside.

Chuck following behind them. Closing the front door.

"I should have told you I know I could've trusted you."

"But I was scared and embarrassed."

Quinn said. Looking up at her mother.

"You did nothing wrong and I'm grateful to uncle Chuck for being there."

"When I couldn't be. You have no reason to be embarrassed." "I know what it feels like to have someone take your power away and silence your voice." "I'm always here for you baby." "Regardless of anything else going on." Serena said.

"Someone is here to see you."

Serena said. Looking over to Nate.

"This is Nate Archibald."

"The guy from the letter and the person you've been writing to."

"He came here to see you." Serena said. Turning to her daughter.

Watching as she looked over at Nate.

"I can't believe you came all the way here just for me."

Quinn said. Her eyes bright. As she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that for anybody."

"Your worth the trip trust me I'm glad to see you doing okay."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

Quinn turned to her mother. And started to speak.

"Mom he has to stay for dinner tonight and uncle Chuck too."

Quinn said. Looking to her.

Serena looked to Chuck then Nate.

"I'm always up for spending time with the both of you."

Chuck said.

"I'm free for the night so it works out."

Nate said.

"Good." Quinn said. Smiling. As she got up and went to her room.

Waiting until she heard the door close.

As Serena spoke.

"Where is he.?" She asked turning to Chuck.

"He has been taken care of."

Chuck said to her.

"Chuck you have to give me more than that."

Serena said. Looking to him.

"I would rather not just know."

"He won't be hurting anyone else."

Chuck said. Looking back at her.

"If this dinner is going to go smoothly."

"The two of you need to talk."

"No one expects everything to be fixed in one conversation."

"But Quinn doesn't know the history that connects us all."

"And I would rather she never know."

"So you find a way to be decent to each other."

"If not for your own sakes then for my daughter please."

Serena said. Looking to them both.

As she got up and headed into the kitchen.

Chuck and Nate looked at each other.

And headed outside. Once a safe distance away from the house.

The talking began.

"What exactly are you expecting Nate.?"

Chuck asked him.

"All these years later." "She has pieced together a life for herself and that girl." "And now here you are." Chuck said. Looking at him.

"Serena and I and Quinn and I are none of your business."

Nate said in response. Looking back at him.

"How you can look me in the eyes and tell me that.?"

Chuck asked his voice getting louder.

"I've been there for Serena since before you met her and I've been in Quinn's life since before she was born and every day since then."

"That is my family." "Not yours."

Chuck said to him.

"Let's just get through this dinner and get back to where we are most comfortable."

"Not being a part of each other's lives."

Nate said to him.

As they walked back to the house.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 7**

 _You're not the only person who ever lost someone. That's the story of everybody._

Dinner

Quinn had come back down. Awhile later. Together her and Serena had made dinner mashed potatoes, peas on the side, And chicken. The kitchen along with the rest of the house smelled of all the food being cooked. Eventually the table was set and everyone sat down. Serena sat next to Quinn and Nate and Chuck sat a chair or two apart from each other. Avoiding eye contact with the other at all costs. Quinn oblivious to the tension between them began conversations with them both. And they engaged her. Serena secretly relieved for the break in silence. Her and Chuck were in this place of weirdness they spoke to each other but it felt like they were filling space afraid to say anything to hurt the other so they kept things on the surface. As for Nate and her talking was like walking on eggshells. There was so much of her past that involved him that in moments she had to look away. She saw who she used to be and the love that shined so brightly in his eyes. When they were locked with hers. She to remind herself that the distance between them didn't happen over thing or another it was multiple factors that caused them to become the strangers to each other that they were even now when they're not in a conversation of their own. His eyes will glance over at her. And her heart would plunge. Quinn turns to me and I smile as she smiles back. I didn't want to be a mother. I remember telling Dan this and the look on his face. As if I popped a balloon in his face. And he was feeling the after effects on my actions. I feared becoming a carbon copy of my mother and the leftover less colored in places filled in by my father. But life decided otherwise and I got pregnant. We were a couple of years into our marriage by then. This level of happiness ran through him. For myself I was consumed with everything but happiness. I thought this had to of been some kind of cosmic joke. But as the months went by it became real. When she was born and they handed her to me. This sleeping red faced beautiful blond haired girl. I didn't think my heart was capable of holding in all the love I had for her. Any question of my capability to love someone with every part of myself ended there. Time went on and she grew. Strong, healthy, loving. We knew how blessed we had been her. Years went and the disconnect between us grew. Starting off small until it was too large to ignore anymore. Quinn was 10. I felt like I failed her. Unable to provide a stable loving home. Even though it was a clean split 50/ 50 custody. And the money we came with. Most importantly our friendship which made us all breathe a little easier. It was wasn't until two or three years later. That he admitted to me over a late night drop off for Quinn. That he was in love with Blair. And strangely enough I looked back at him and said "I know." The surprise in his eyes. Caught me off guard if there was one thing I knew. It was a man in love. A couple years later they were married. And I went along with Quinn. Honestly happy for them both. I read about and heard of Nate's marriage and birth of his son. Through celebrity news. With every new life, changing announcement. I felt myself change and a jealously and a sadness. At the loss of the boy I loved and the ache of not knowing the man who was there now. Which felt wrong of me and selfish even. Because as much as he meant to me. I a future with him would never happen. Sometimes love lasted through things and other times. It wasn't enough. Our lives were different. They always had been. It wasn't until I left town after everything had happened. That I realized it. Nate and I were alike in a variety of ways. But it was our differences. That were what sparked the ending.

As much as I'm enjoying this. I can't stand to be sitting here and acting like nothing ever happened. Those years in between and the fact that I've been there in the background and enter of everything. Never needing or wanting anything. In the end, I had her friendship. And that was all I cared about. Along with my relationship with Quinn. Which I valued and cherished. As much as I did when it came to Serena and I's relationship. It was Nate who had cut our ties. And left me to pick up the pieces of Serena he left behind. He never understood how deeply she cared and how invested she had been. It was me who she called. Falling apart at every seam. Days before her wedding. Confessing to me the letter she had written. The words and truths she had spelled out for him. Only for him to not bother and try to contact her. Calming her down and giving her arms to cry into and house as a refuge. She didn't have to lie to me I could see it on her face. Through the tears and whispered talk. Her heart was conflicted and broken. All at once and all I could do was be there for her because it is what I had always done. Just like she had been there for me. Her loyalty and support never wavered and I grew to depend on that. Probably more than I should. But that was hard to find and I wouldn't let anyone and anything threaten to destroy that.

Chuck thought as he turned to Serena. Who looked back at him. Putting her hand on his. The move was happening in a matter of days now. Everyone was excited especially Quinn. Who had been preparing for her audition. And couldn't wait to get back to LA. The new house Serena was moving into was in Nashville Tennessee. She had bought this 2-bedroom house. On this street, close to where the fun of the town happened. And was in walking distance of store and other things. The genuine glow she got from talking about it. Made me at ease about knowing she was leaving. The idea of her being on and things stuck in this unmoving place. Between us was the difficult part. I loved her so much. Regardless of the endless years and hurt between us. I had done things that I wasn't proud of mistakes that if I could take back I would. Especially knowing that it caused her pain. This wasn't my decision or life. She deserved to be happy. I would let her go. And do that. Before though I needed to talk to her. Without interruptions and the influence of other people. I got her letter and I wrote one back but I didn't send it. I wanted her to choose on her own. And she chose him.

As the dinner came to a close. Quinn hugged her mom then uncle Chuck and at last asked if she could hug Nate and he agreed with a smile. As she did. Then left. Telling us she had lines she wanted to run with a friend. Then out the door she went. Leaving the three of us to stare around the room. Then at each other. Chuck looked to Me than back at Serena he hugged her. Smiling as she hugged him back. Announcing he had to get back and left.

Serena waved goodbye then closed the door behind him. Taking her time walking back to the kitchen. As her eyes looked to me. Then away.

"I'm sure you have a lot to get back home too."

She said. Taking a breath. As she put away the last of what was on the table.

Her hair in her face. She had let down her pony tail. Her blond hair flowing freely. The cool air from the night coming inside the room. Causing her rub her hands together.

She smiled. Then went back to what she was doing.

"The dinner was really good." "Who knew you could cook so well."

I said smiling back at her.

"Quinn was the one who got started in cooking after falling in love with it. "After watching this show or movie years ago. And I learned along with her." "It was one of those things we bonded over."

She said. Smiling fondly.

"We got interrupted earlier during that talk we were having."

I said to her. Watching as she tried to not react.

Continuing as she looked at me.

"I thought we were going to leave the past there."

"Everything that went on between us is proof that we just don't work."

She said. Turning away from me.

As I put my hand on her shoulder.

Causing her to freeze as I spoke.

"I did get your letter and I wrote one back to you."

"But never sent it."

I said. Causing her to move from me.

"Why!" She yelled looking at me.

The plates in her hands almost falling.

"You were happy and getting married."

"Your mind was made up I wasn't going to be the reason."

"Things ended between the two of you."

"I was just some guy from your past someone who was never good enough for you in the first place but somehow we ended up falling in love anyway." "I couldn't and would never risk your heart and happiness to get what I wanted." "We loved each other once and that was all it was destined to be."

"I could live with that." "In the end we ended up building worlds of our own with people we loved." "That is a lot more than most people get."

"Do I love you.?" "Yes of course I do." "18 years apart and you still take my breath away and challenge me and are full of adventure and life." "More alive than ever." "What it of changed anything.?" "If you knew how I felt.?" I asked.

"Yes it would of I wouldn't have married him." She said. Looking at me.

"But I don't regret my marriage or Quinn." "Or anything that happened."

"I loved you so much and by you not telling me how you felt."

"It changed everything." "But my heart and feelings for you."

"That I had to push away." "Do you think if I didn't feel anything."

"I would be reacting like this.?" "Being vulnerable and open." "Pouring my heart out to you like this." She said. Looking back at me. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Both of us unable to unlock our gaze from the other.

The beating of my heart. Was loud and all I could hear.

"I'm in love with you."

"The more I try to hide it." "The more it breaks my heart."

"I don't want you." "I need you."

"Not just in this moment."

"But forever."

She said. Looking up at him.

As I touched her face bringing her closer to me.

Kissing her gently.

Tracing the outline on her lips with my hand.

Watching as she took a breath. And closed her eyes.

Bringing her hand on top of mine.

As she reconnected our lips.

Wrapping her legs around me.

While I carried her in my arms.

Going up the steps. Walking through the hallway.

Opening the door to her room.

Shutting it behind me.

Laying her down on the bed in front of me.

As she looked back up at me.

Catching her breath.

As she spoke softly.

"I'm yours and your mine."

She said. Pulling me down to her.

Our lips connected again.

Hands finding their place.

Any walls behind us gone.

Clothes gone. As our years apart fall into the background.

Giving our ourselves what we both denied for too long.

Love.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 8**

 _We were always meant_

 _To say goodbye._

I'm leaving and he is to. What were we thinking.? That's right I wasn't I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. And given what he told me. He couldn't either. Last night was a long time in the making and I'm glad it happened. Because we needed it.

Each other. If things with us were ever simple I don't think we would know how to handle it. I love you. That is a fact simple and all I've ever been able to give you. But if I'm being honest I have no idea where this goes and what it means. Was this a mistake.?

These thoughts run through Serena's head. As she looked over at him. Smiling as she touched his face. With her hand.

The last time they had spent the night together. Years ago

He had asked her to marry him in the morning while they ate breakfast. Me being terrified of anything so concrete. Ran got out of there as soon as I could. If I could go back I would have said yes. The moments in our lives affect our future whether we realize it in the moment on not. I want to shut out everything and everyone. And immerse myself in him and all the love he gives.

But even if I did that. Eventually I would have to face the truth. Which was I had my life and he had his.

The two of us trying to change that would never work. He puts his hand on top of mine. He smiles at me and I smile back. I cherish this moment the quiet. The love simply felt in our actions and seen through our eyes.

Sighing as I looked at him. "I love you."

I told him softly. Feeling his hand wipe my tears away.

Damn it! I said I wasn't going to cry. I thought to myself.

Looking back at him as he spoke.

"I love you too." He said emotion thick in his voice.

"Thank you for everything."

"Most of all for you."

I told him. Finding it harder to talk.

My voice hurting. The weight of unshed tears burned.

"Don't look at me like that."

"We are going to see each other again."

"Time doesn't exist to us."

"What we have goes beyond that."

He says. Taking his hand in mine as he kissed it.

Wrapping me in his arms.

Where we laid in silence.

As he brushed stray hair out of my face.

Leaning over kissing me.

My hands pull him closer to me.

As he breaks the kiss.

Caressing my face with his hands.

Looking back up at him. Tears blurring my vision.

While he spoke.

"I waited 18 years for another chance with you."

"Whether we see each other again or not."

"You will always be the most beautiful, Alive, incredible person."

"I've ever met and the last woman I've ever loved."

He said. Leaning over kissing me again.

Letting go of my hand as he left.

As I caught my breath. And counted his steps.

Closing my eyes. Hearing the car drive away.

"I love you too."

I said. To the empty room surrounding me.

The tears at last fell freely.

…

 **Author's Note : Time jump is coming. Nate and Chuck. And Quinn's life in LA. Nate and Serena …?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 9**

 _It's often said that, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along. And then there are those other people. The ones that run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves._

Some Time Later.

Taking a deep breath. As she looked around there were so many people here. The undiscovered talent was everywhere. This though it was here turn and she would show them exactly who she was. Quinn was next in line.

As the people with the name list called out to the crowd. "Lynn!"

The tired voice said. "No it's Quinn." She said. Stepping up to them. Showing them her name. They looked up at her. Then back at each other. And said. "Go in there and do your lines." The guy said. As Quinn walked through the door. And closed it behind her. Inside the people who were judging the scene. Looked to her and smiled. "We'll let you know if got the part when you're done." "We've seen a lot of girls try out for this so just be real, raw, and show us that you are the character." The woman said. As Quinn took that in and begin to replay the scene she had almost burned into her mind.

"You left here on the floor." "Do you have any idea what I went through."

"To get this back.?" "My hands are aching the imprints are everywhere."

"I'm telling you this and you can't even bare to look in my direction."

"I'm so sick of you." "Promise after promise." "Day after day."

"You will say anything to get me to trust you and believe in you."

"For what.?" Quinn said her voice breaking. As she continued. "Take it." She said. Throwing the object across the room.

"You have broken my heart every single day." "And yet like an idiot I still wait for you." "That little girl that used to cling to every random visit and late birthday is gone." "Goodbye dad."

Quinn said. Wiping her eyes.

Hearing applause as she faced them again.

"Wow." "We really felt everything you said."

"You got the part Quinn."

The woman said.

"Thank you."

Quinn said excitedly as she raced out of the room. And down the stairs.

Getting into her car as she got out her phone. Quickly going into her contacts.

Clinking on the number as it rang. While she put it to her ear. The other person picking up right away.

"How did it go Quinn.?" Serena asked excitedly.

"I got it mom." Quinn said happily.

"I'm so happy for you." I cannot wait to see you." Go celebrate."

"I'm so proud." "I love you so much."

Serena said.

"Thank you mommy." "I love you too."

"I'm going to call everyone."

"Thank you for your support and believing in me."

Quinn said softly.

"I always have and always will my support is a given."

Serena said.

"I'll let you go now mom."

Quinn said as she hung up.

Serena smiled will she hung up the phone.

Looking up at the other person who was across from her.

"Dan." She said softly. His eyes looking back up at her.

"You're hurting right now." "And vulnerable."

"I know how easy it is to go back to what's comforting and familiar."

Serena said. Touching his face with her hand.

They're eyes locked on each other.

Dan put his hand on hers.

"She loves him I confronted her about it."

"She did everything but deny it."

"I should have known."

"Blair and Chuck."

Dan said. Looking away.

"She is the one losing here."

"At least now you know."

"So you can move on."

Serena said to him.

"Let's just chalk up that night to wanting to make each other feel better."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"It was more than that though."

Dan said to her. Taking his hand in hers.

"You can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do."

Serena said. Taking her hand from his.

Leaning over as she kissed his cheek. And walked into her room.

Sighing as she went into her drawer and then to the bathroom.

She never let herself think about their last night together because of the sting it left.

Serena had moved on. And last she heard he had moved away too.

Something about needing a change of pace and fresh start. At least that was what she had heard.

Looking at the clock on her phone the time had passed. The results were in.

It was true she was pregnant.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 10**

 _I have questions for you_

 _Why don't you care.?_

 _I was there when no one was._

 _I should of never ever trusted you._

 _I gave you all of me._

 _I have questions haunting me._

Shutting the door. To her place. Walking inside slowly. As if she's afraid of waking up someone else. Even though she lives alone. The sun attempts to peak through the shades. They remain closed. Sighing as she laid on her couch. Closing her eyes. Having taken off her shoes. Empty bottles littered her floor. She got up and Went into the hallway. Headed straight to her bedroom. Sat at her desk. Taking a breath. The pen shaking in her hand. Dropping it as she picked up the envelope. Tracing the name with her finger.

As she began to write on the paper in front of her. Tears welling up in her eyes. Not falling until she was finished. Quickly wiping them away. Signing the name on the front of the envelope. Looking around. Getting her purse. They didn't understand. None of them did. They tried but in the end. This was her choice. Getting her keys as she walked out her bedroom door. And Went through her front door. Down the steps. And into her car. Turning her phone off. Starting the car. Driving away. While the sun began to set behind her.

…

Serena looked to the mirror. Then back at the test revealing the truth. She couldn't run or hide from. The evidence of their night together. Was locked away in the back of her mind. Where she kept the hurt of the morning to herself. Getting out of the bathroom. Having washed her hands. And splashed water on her face. It hadn't hit her yet. She knew it wouldn't be real until she saw his face and saw the baby for herself. Heading into the living room. Dan stood up and took her hand. Taking her in his arms. Hugging her as they pulled apart. He faced her then spoke.

"Thank you for the offer to stay but you being there for me that night."

"Was more than enough." "Our story ended a long time ago."

"In terms of a romantic relationship." "We're friends."

"As much as I appreciate your offer."

"I'm getting to get my own place."

"Please let me know if I can be there for you in anyway."

Dan said. As he let go of her hand.

"See you later. Serena."

"You and me and Quinn." "Should have dinner or lunch soon."

"To celebrate her big news." Dan said. While he went out the door.

"She would love that." "See you soon Dan."

Serena said. Smiling as she closed the door behind him.

Waiting a few minutes until she left. Out of her door and drove.

She wasn't being honest before. Reaching the house. In a matter of hours.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The opening slowly.

His eyes locking on hers. She almost wanted to look away.

Tears had welled up in his eyes. At the sight of her.

It had been some time since they had been face to face.

"Serena." He said emotion thick in his voice.

"Nate." "Am I interrupting or can I come in.?" Serena asked him.

"Not at all come in." Nate said.

Moving over so Serena could come inside.

Closing the door behind her. As they faced each other.

"I have news to tell you and I just found out."

"I'm pregnant." "And this baby is yours."

Serena said. Looking him in the eyes.

The tears he had held in fell. As a look of surprise came across his face.

Taking her in his arms. While he caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you so much." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Serena said. Taking his hand.

Putting it on her stomach.

…

Quinn parked the car. And Went for the door.

It was already unlocked as she walked inside.

Closing the door behind her.

She smiled as she walked closer.

"Quinn I've missed you so much."

"Everything that happened between us was a big misunderstanding."

"I love you everyone else just wants to keep us apart."'

"And that is the last thing I want."

"Marry me Quinn."

"No one will ever be able to tear us apart again."

He said to her.

"I love you too."

"And yes."

Quinn said. Excitedly as she kissed him.

Taking her in his arms.

The bedroom door shutting behind them.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 11**

" _The art of conversation is the art of hearing as well as of being heard."_

The early morning sun. Shined through the windows. Creating a warmth throughout the room. Serena had walked downstairs to see Nate putting food on plates and mugs on the table.

Smiling as she looked up at him. "Morning." "What is all this.?" She asked him. Walking over to one of the seats with plates of food.

"Breakfast when I said I had skills in the kitchen I meant that."

Nate said. Smiling back at her.

"Coffee decaf of course." He asked her.

Holding up her cup as he poured some in.

She thanked him. Then added cream and sugar. Beginning to eat.

As he put the coffee pot down. Starting to eat the food he plated.

The comfortable silence lasting awhile.

Both waited until they were finished before they brought up the elephant in the room. Taking her hand in his. As they got up and walked over to couch. "We need to talk." Serena said. Looking up at him.

"About this baby and each other." Nate said in response.

"We love each other but the same issue is there we don't live in the same place." "And our lives are apart." Nate said to her.

"We need to figure out what happens next with us."

"This baby is going to connect the both of us forever."

"We've spent so much time apart and denying how much we truly wanted and needed each other." "I'm not doing that anymore."

"I want us." "And a future together." "Whether we get married or not."

Serena said. Looking up at him.

"I want to marry you and have the life together we should have had."

Nate said in response.

"It's official then we are back together."

Serena said to him.

"Yes." "We are."

Nate said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"Do you move in with me or do I move in with you.?"

Serena asked him.

"We get a house of our own."

"For the three of us and spare rooms for when Quinn and Eli visit."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"This is really happening isn't it.?"

"It is now that things are clearer with us."

"We can focus some more on the baby."

Nate said. Putting his hand on her stomach.

Putting her hand on his.

"Mom and dad."

"This is going to be amazing we get to go through it all together."

Serena said. Smiling as she looked up.

"I can't wait." "We need to book an appointment with a doctor."

"To see how things are progressing so far."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"We will but first I have to tell Quinn."

"I'm going to call her and tell her to meet me."

Serena said. As she turned on her phone and started to dial.

As she noticed she got a missed call.

Redialing the number the other person picking up.

"Quinn are you okay.?" "I have to talk to you.?"

Serena said.

"I'm perfect I'm getting married.!."

Quinn said. Excitedly.

As Serena tried to absorb what she just heard.

"To who.? "Serena asked.

Minutes later a picture popped up on her phone.

Causing her to drop to the floor.

Nate turning to her.

"What's wrong!"

Nate asked putting his hand on hers.

"She's getting married to him."

Serena said. Unable to keep talking.

Nate picked up the phone.

And looked at the picture.

Shock coming across his face.

The past had come back to haunt them.

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

The next day.

Nate and Serena had decided to have a dinner. Inviting both Dan and Chuck along with Quinn and her fiancé. To discuss the engagement and to announce their pregnancy. Dan and Chuck had been there awhile now. Mostly keeping to themselves. The dinner was about to be put on plates when Suzie walked in. The two of them. Coming in hand and hand. The sight making my blood boil. As I looked to Quinn and started to speak. Chuck looking to me. "Quinn would you mind coming into the backroom with uncle Chuck and I we just need to talk to you." "And it can't wait.?" Serena asked. Looking to her.

"Sure okay." Quinn said. Looking back. While he sat down.

Quinn followed her mother into the other room as Chuck went after them.

Closing the door behind them.

Serena looked to Quin as she started to speak. "That was certainly unexpected the picture you sent and that call I mean what are you thinking Quinn.?" Serena asked. Looking to her daughter.

"Mom you don't get it he's changed and he loves me and I love him."

"Why can't you just be happy for me.?" Quinn said in response. Staring back at her mother.

"Because people who behave that way don't change." "If this was someone else that I knew loved you and I could know that you were safe and secure with and the relationship was based off love and friendship." "Then I would support you completely." "But that is not the case here and you know it." Serena said. Looking back at her daughter.

"See between you and everyone else I should have just not told anyone."

"And we could have just eloped and started our life together." "I should have expected that my happiness only counts and it'd based off doing whatever you say." "In case you forgot I'm 18 I don't need your permission and validation to get married." Quinn said. Looking back at her mother.

Chuck feeling and noticing the rising tension and disconnect between them as he tried to intervene. Putting his hand on her shoulder. Causing her to look up at him as he spoke.

"Quinnie." "You know how much we love you." "And would do anything possible to make sure your safe." "Your mom is right you have to know we wouldn't be so strongly against this union unless we felt like you were making a mistake."

Chuck said. Hopeful something, he said reached her.

"You weren't there with me."

"You didn't hear everything he said."

"It took every ounce control I had to make sure he left there breathing."

Chuck said. Surprised by his own honesty.

"Uncle Chuck I told I was okay we just had a misunderstanding."

"He's a new man now." "I want to forget about it and move forward with him." Quinn said. Looking to the both of them.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"I can't support this relationship and this marriage."

"You're my little girl." "My job is to keep you safe and love you."

"If I supported this after everything he's done."

"Then it would be going against everything I stood for."

Serena said. Looking to Quinn.

"Then I guess you've made your choice and I've made mine."

Quinn said. Looking back at her. As she got up and ignoring the calls of her name.

"You have to worry about this relationship."

"You won't see me see again."

Quinn said. Looking back at her mother.

"No Quinn wait!"

Serena said. Going after her.

"You heard her leave us alone!"

He yelled at her.

"You better move back now!"

Chuck yelled back at him.

Quinn walked out and got back into the car.

Smiling as he looked at Serena and Chuck and Nate.

"You all drove her away on your own."

"Now she's mine."

"And none of you can do a damn thing about it."

"If you try she'll hate you more."

Zander said. Laughing as he left.

"You are not leaving here with my daughter!" Dan yelled.

"Like she cares what you think your pathetic she's always felt sorry for you." He told him.

"And embarrassed by you." He said. Turning to Serena.

"You being such a whore and all." He said.

"But I guess the apple doesn't fall too far when it comes to her on that front either."

Zander said. Smiling as he shook his head.

Nate lunging at him knocking him over.

"This is being taken care of you aren't needed here."

Chuck said turning to Nate.

"Like Hell it doesn't I'm not going to that piece of shit talk about the love of my life and mother of my future child that way.!"

"He said yelling at Nate.

Turning back to Serena shock and adrenaline running through him.

"What!" "My god Serena why would you do that to yourself.?"

"After all the hurt and pain he put you through."

Chuck yelled at her.

"This is between Nate and I Chuck."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"I've known you way longer than Nate ever did."

"I was the one who you came crying to days before your wedding."

"You weren't thinking about Nate during all those years afterward."

"He was off living his life and you were playing house with Dan."

"All along the biggest secret has been there in plain sight!"

Chuck yelled looking at them both.

"Get over yourself Bass this is all about you and you're jealously.!"

Nate yelled at him.

"You wanted Serena for years and could never have her."

"So you settled for best friend instead."

Nate said in response.

Tension thick in the air.

"Stop!"

Serena yelled.

Tears falling from her eyes.

"I've never been in love with Serena."

"But I have been there."

"From the minute she at last finished crying and told me the truth."

"Dan isn't Quinn's father." "You are Nate."

Chuck said. Looking to Serena then Nate at last Dan.

The car outside sped away.

"Quinn!" Serena yelled as her voice broke.

….

 **Author's Note: Leave your reactions, predictions, And thoughts on the chapter in the reviews. :}**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 14**

" _I stood still, vision blurring, and in that moment, I heard my heart break. It was a small, clean sound, like the snapping of a flower's stem."_

Looking to Chuck. The revelation of the long hidden truth. Made the room silent. Serena tried to catch her breath. But felt as if the safety and security she once had was gone. She had such shame attached to this. Knowing and living this life while this hung over her head. She needed to explain. But from the look on Nate's face and the devastation and betrayal in his eyes. Serena wasn't sure she would get the chance. One thing she did know was that this conversation had to happen between them alone.

"Get out Chuck Now!" "I trusted you with that a long time ago."

"Why now.?" Serena asked him. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because one of us had to tell the truth."

"And I knew if it was up to you."

"Neither of them would have ever found out."

"And I'm sick of keeping secrets."

"Don't worry I'm gone."

Chuck said. While he walked out.

Closing the door behind him.

"Nate I know what I did was wrong."

Serena began to say. Nate cutting her off. His voice sharp.

"Don't Serena!" He yelled. His voice echoing. In the emptiness.

"Tell me you love me or That this was some way of protecting her!"

Nate said. His voice loud and clear. The pain coming off in waves.

Taking a breath as she let him continue.

"You robbed me of my daughter's entire life!" He said. Staring at her.

His eyes dark and full. "I had every right to know whether we were together or not!"

"I have loved you for a majority of my life." "And because of our past."

"And that baby we're going to always be connected."

"But there is nothing you can say to me that will justify your actions."

"I can't forgive you for this."

"I have to go!"

Nate said. His eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Nate I'm sorry." "It was the biggest mistake of my life!"

Serena said. Putting her hand in his as he pulled away.

"I love you!"

Serena said her voice breaking.

The rain outside beginning to pour down harder on the windows on ground.

Nate got into his car. And drove away.

…

"Where are we.?" Quinn asked. Looking around in the dark car.

While he looked at her.

"Away far where no one can ever bother us again."

Zander said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"We settle in here and then we'll get married."

Zander said. Smiling at her.

"You go and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Zander said to her. Watching as she walked out of the car and walked inside the house.

"What Quinn doesn't know won't hurt anyone." Zander said smiling.

While he tossed her phone out the window.

She won't be needing it anyway.

Zander thought to himself. Getting out the car and going through the door.

….

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts, Predictions, ideas. Time jump ahead. Next chapter will be months later. We are going to be meeting baby Archibald. Boy and girl Names would be great. Love how invested you all are in this story. And Your ideas on what is in store for the characters? Let me know in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 15**

" _It isn't possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal."_

9 months later

To say this time in all of our lives. Has been difficult is an understatement.

As excited as Nate and I for this baby. The relationship that was once there is basically non – existent. We talk about appointments and anything else involving the baby. But other than that, we don't communicate. Which I understand completely. Chuck and I are on better terms these days. Honestly I wouldn't forgive myself either. I don't know how I was able to live with that for so long. I think after a certain point it became a part of me. Even though everything fell apart. The truth is out and he knows. I was selfish and thought only of myself. He was right I listened to everyone else's voice by my own. When I found out I was pregnant I panicked. Going with the choice that was expected of me instead of shutting out the world. And going after the man I loved. Which is why I find myself truly alone. With no one to blame but myself. When I look at me. I see the pain in his eyes. And knowing I caused that. Destroys me because it was the last thing I wanted.

I used to say and believe that love was a myth. The truth was it was real. But for myself the minute it starts to actually feel real I have to let it go. Why you may ask given my experience and my parents multiple failed relationships. It's taught me that love is hard and terrifying and guarantee. I'm scared of ever truly letting all grips on my heart go. I'm a runner it's the history that defined me for many years. Oddly enough I'll never love someone they way I loved him. And if we can't ever be again. Then my heart will remain locked away. It's him or no one. Minutes turn to hours. As I glance at the clock in the room. Chuck is in the waiting room with Henry and Doretha, and Eli.

Nate is here. Watching and waiting. Eventually the labor begins.

And the pain is the last thing I focus on. Because I'm more than ready to meet this baby and him being here. So, supportive and loving. Makes me want to cry. I've missed him so much. Even more hours later.

Our baby is here. Lauren Doretha Archibald.

She is so beautiful it hurts. Nate's hair. My eyes. And his smile.

Why can't I stop crying.?" Seeing him with our little girl.

Makes my heart burst. If I wasn't already in love with him.

I would of fallen in these moments.

He puts her bassinet by my bed.

And looks to me.

"She's everything." "You did really well."

"I want us to be friends for her sake and ours."

"She needs us both."

Nate said. Looking up at me.

"Friends." I say softly.

Trying to connect the words to the two of us.

And every time I try it doesn't fit.

The two of us were never friends.

"Anything that is best for her is what we'll do."

I say in response to him.

Life get going. Whether we wanted it to or not.

Quinn looks over at her sleeping husband to be.

Smiling as she started to get up.

Feeling his hand on her leg keeping her in place.

"What are you doing.?" Quinn asked.

"Wondering when we're going to get married."

"We've been here for days."

"Don't you worry about that."

"I take care of you don't I.?"

He asked her.

Looking at her.

"Yea I just feel disconnected and I can't find my phone."

Quinn said to him.

"You don't need that thing."

"We have each other."

Zander said in response.

"While you were asleep."

"I found my phone all smashed up."

"And being here all this time."

"I have yet to see other couples or families."

"Where are we exactly.?"

Quinn asked him.

"Somewhere far."

"Now stop asking so many questions."

"You should be thankful."

"I got you away from the family of yours."

"I am thankful."

"Now out of everything I found."

"This one thing is my favorite."

Quinn said smiling.

As she got up.

Getting up and backing away. As she revealed the last item.

"If there is anything I've learned."

"It's how to handle and shoot a gun."

"Thanks to my uncle Chuck."

"And my mom always said hit a guy where it hurts."

"In his pocket and his pants."

"I've got you in both."

Quinn said smiling.

"Now try and stop me and I will show you exactly how good my aim is."

Quinn said. As she took off out the door.

"Come back here Bitch! Zander yelled.

Grabbing her arm.

Pulling her down.

Knocking the gun out of her hand.

While they struggled for it.

He gripped tighter on her.

As she fought back as much as she could.

Pressing on her neck.

As he grabbed the gun.

Quinn tried to keep fighting it but it became harder.

With every breath. Her eyes beginning to close.

….


	16. Chapter 16

**Unwritten**

 **Chapter 16**

 _My blood_

 _Sweat and my tears._

 _I should of never ever trusted_

 _You._

911: What is your emergency.? The dispatcher asked.

Caller: There is a young woman here. Alone. Lying on the ground. Outside this house.

Unconscious. She's bleeding.

She was shot the gun is laying by her body.

I'm trying to find a pulse.

Dispatcher: Is she breathing.? The woman asked.

Caller: Barely and her pulse is faint.

Dispatcher: What is your location: Sir?

The call dropping. The dispatcher tries to get a location. And calls back the number. But there is no response.

"Find this girl!" The dispatcher yells.

…

 _Dear mom: I'm sorry I got so caught up in him and who I thought he was. I just want to come home. And make it better with us and apologize to uncle Chuck. And Nate to. I found his gun. He lied to me. You were all right. He hasn't changed. He's worse. Mommy I miss you. Will you forgive me.? I was so terrible and I ruined the whole dinner. I didn't even get to hear your news. I just need you to know._

 _I love you and when I get home. I'm going to focus on being better and less on guys and more on myself and my career. All I ever wanted was to make you proud of me. I think there is still time to do that._

 _See you soon._

 _Love Quinn._

I'm never letting you go. Over your dead body. Zander thought to himself. Looking over at her as she slept. Crumbling up the letter.

Hours later

"She is such a good baby." Serena said. Looking over at Nate. Who smiled at her.

"She is going to get away with everything." Serena said. Smiling at him.

"Of course I am powerless against that face."

Nate said. Looking at her.

"She's a doll." "Ms. Serena and Mr. Nate." Doretha said.

Looking over at the now awake baby.

"Thank you we've been waiting for Chuck."

"But since he still isn't here and we don't know how long you're staying." "We want you to officially meet Lauren Doretha Archibald."

Serena said smiling. Handing her over to Doretha.

"I am touched." "Beyond words." Doretha said. Looking to them both.

"We love you and you've always been there for us."

"Whether we deserved it or not."

"We would feel lucky if our daughter was able to become half of the incredible person you are."

Nate said.

Walking inside. Carefully. As he looked at both. Serena and Nate.

"About time Chuck." "Where have you been.?" Serena asked.

"Meet your new Niece Lauren Doretha Archibald." Serena said smiling.

"Lauren this is your uncle Chuck."

Serena said. Looking down at her.

"Chuck walked over to them.

Unable to hide expression on his face.

"What is it Chuck.?" Serena said. Putting Lauren down.

In her bassinet. Doretha stepping away. And walking over to the bassinet.

Taking a breath. As he started to speak.

"The reason I was gone was because I was trying to make sure the information I was getting was true."

"And I know for a fact that it is."

"So now I just have to tell you."

Chuck said. Pausing as he closed his eyes.

As they burned with unshed tears.

"It's Quinn they found her."

Chuck said. Looking to them.

"What do you mean they found her.?" Nate asked.

"Chuck say something."

Serena said.

"Someone called 911 and said there was this girl lying on the ground. Out in the woods. In front of this house. With a gun, next to her. She was bleeding and pale and barely had a pulse."

"Okay well where is she.?" "I want to know her room number.?"

"And what her condition is.?" "And how soon we can see her.?"

Serena said. Looking to Chuck.

"Serena can go first I can always see her later."

Nate said. Looking to Chuck.

"Chuck!" Serena said. Louder than she intended to.

"Where is Quinn.?" Serena said. Her voice breaking.

….


	17. Chapter 17

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 17**

 _If there's one thing I've learned, it's that there would be no gossip without secrets. You might be brave enough to reveal your secret only to have it used against you. Or someone else's secret might effect you in unexpected ways. There are some secrets you're only too happy to keep. Others surface only to be buried away deeper than they were before. But the most powerful secrets are the truths you thought you could never reveal. That once spoken change everything_

It's been said that life doesn't give you more than you can handle.

Up until a certain point I thought that was true. But given everything I've seen and experienced in my life so far. I've realized. That you are given chances and opportunity. To do either right or wrong. And in my case, I've made mistake after wrong decision. For some time now. If I'm being honest during this time in my life. I've barely recognized myself. All that I have ever wanted was to know the truth. About myself and my life. When I went digging through my mom's old box. It was out of curiosity but also because I was looking for answers. That I knew in my heart was up to me to find. I never wanted to make my mom feel like she failed me and made me miss out on something. Because she didn't. I had the greatest life. A mom and a dad who loved me. And an uncle that I would lay down his life for mine. I figured it out years ago. But finding that letter and that picture sealed it for me. I've always loved my father. But there has always been a disconnect between us that I couldn't place. It wasn't until. I wrote to Nate and got his letter back that I knew. The connection and openness I felt. The amount of vulnerability I was able to express to him. When it felt like I had nowhere else to turn. The truth hidden for reasons. I would never know. Nate was my father. And I didn't need any other proof. But the feeling I had inside. Of completeness. And safety.

I hoped I would get the chance to learn why and maybe build a relationship with him. That along with my want to create a new life for myself and a name in the world. Through my career. Touching lives through my acting in roles where people could see themselves and know that with anything that got thrown their way. They could start over and give life a second chance.

Chuck handed the envelope to Serena. With the letter written by Quinn. That he already read. As she took it in her hands.

And started to speak.

"I need to talk to her you know how all over the place. We left things."

"I have to fix it I need her to know how much I love her and I much I missed her. And that everything that happened." "Doesn't matter we've all done things we've regret and wish we could take back." "I need her none of this has felt right without her." Serena said. Wiping her eyes.

Taking a breath. As he spoke. The body that was found and was called in to the police. Was Quinn's." "And the person who made the call was Zander." "He said all these details then dropped the call and got rid of the phone." "They were able to eventually find a location."

Chuck said. Pausing as Serena spoke.

"Alright so they arrested Zander." "She had bruises on her wrists."

"She was bleeding for some time before they got there."

"Which was why she was pale."

"He had blood on him to and scratches." "She had tried to escape and actually shot him." "Which made him angry."

"Causing him to want her to pay." "There was a struggle for the gun."

"He had his hand squeezing tight on throat." "Until she finally stopped fighting him."

"He left the scene." "Attempted to wipe off evidence and toss the gun."

"But he didn't get far." "They have him in custody."

"He is denying everything."

Chuck said. Looking away.

"They were able to save her."

"Weren't they.?" Serena said. Her voice straining.

The emotion causing her heart to ache.

"Answer me!" Serena yelled.

Chuck couldn't speak.

The room silent. Aside the gurgles from baby Lauren in the corner.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 18**

 _They say there are no accidents. Sometimes reality comes crashing into us. Other times it dawns on us slowly, despite our best efforts to ignore it._

Chuck looked to Serena and Nate. Finding his voice again. "Yes but she's not breathing on her own." "They have her on machines and she's in a coma." Chuck said. Looking to the letter. In Serena's hand.

"Read the letter she had it on her." "She was trying to come home." "You really get a better understanding of what she was feeling and thinking." Taking a breath. Closing his eyes. The sight of his beloved niece in the state she was currently in.

Had him full of emotions anger being one of the main ones. He had the chance to rid them all of that guy. Instead he had allowed him to live and now the outcome was at the cost of Quinn. He couldn't let go of the guilt and blame he felt.

"Here is the room number and section of the hospital they have her in."

"Thank you." Serena said. Hugging him as she wiped her eyes.

"The both of you go." "I've already seen her." "I'll stay here."

"Until you get back then I'll leave I have to go somewhere."

Chuck said. Hugging her back.

Watching as they left the room. As he started to talk to Doretha.

"She looks like Quinn." Chuck thought to himself. As he quickly wiped his eyes. And began to bond with little Lauren.

"There are few things in the world that you can truly trust and depend on."

"In your case you have your mom and dad and me and Doretha who knows and has seen a lot. So, believe her and take any advice she says to heart. And your cousin Henry who will teach you and protect you at all cost." "Lastly and most importantly your big sister Quinn." "She has no idea how much she is going to love you and how good the both of you will be for each other." He said. Placing her back into her bassinet.

"I hope she gets the chance to meet you." Chuck thought to himself. As he continued to talk to with Doretha.

…

Serena and Nate walked to the section of the hospital. And waited outside the door of her room. On the way, each had taken turns reading her letter.

"I should have never let her leave that night."

Serena said. Walking back and forth.

"This can't be the way things end."

"You know everything that I've done." "I was able to get another chance."

"3rd or 4th." "I never understood why people took such chances on me."

"She deserves the chance to find her way." "And prove to the world and herself what she's capable of." "It is breaking my heart to know she's lying in there like that." "And I can't do anything to help her."

Serena said. Looking to Nate.

"Yes you can you could talk to her." "You may not think she hears you."

"But I know she does." Nate said. Looking to Serena.

"I felt a connection to her to."

"When I got that letter from her I didn't know."

"I just felt this pull to her wanting to know more and be a part of her life even if it was only ever through those letters." "This is so unfair." "She doesn't even know for a fact that I'm her dad yet." "We barely have memories together." "I would have been there for her from the beginning if I knew she existed." Nate said. Looking to Serena.

"Why did you do it.?" "Keep her from her.?" Nate asked. Looking into her eyes.

"Because I'm selfish and horrible and wanted her to myself." "She was the only proof I had that at a certain point we loved each other."

"I had already lost you." "I couldn't lose anyone else so I lied and kept this secret knowing that in the end it would come out."

"This entire situation is a result of me and my mistakes."

"If I lose her I have no one to blame but myself."

"I don't deserve kindness or your empathy."

"I need to feel this." Serena said. Taking a breath. As she walked inside.

Her words hitting him. Affecting him more than he ever imagined they would. After she was done. It would be his turn. Quinn was his daughter and he didn't want to focus on the past. He just wanted to be there for her now. And make sure she knew how much and how deeply she was loved.

Nate thought to himself. As he watched Serena. Through the window outside the door.

…

Chuck walked through the doors. And got lead to the backroom. Where he closed the door behind him. Causing the other person to jump.

"At last we met again." "I'm not telling anyone anything."

"Because I know the truth." "Which is she has no one to blame but herself."

"She was the one who tried to leave." "Who the hell did she think she was.?" "So pathetic and desperate she would have clung on to anyone."

"Just so she wouldn't be alone."

Zander said. Shaking his head.

"What the hell are you doing! Zander yelled.

Chuck didn't answer him. As he locked the door and took out the camera from the room.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 19**

 _: And sometimes we let someone in, only to be left out in the cold. Yet sometimes, despite what we may want, the door just has too many locks._

Letting go of his grip. As Zander caught his breath. Chuck's fists aching. As he began to speak. "I want nothing more than to cause you the same pain you caused her." "But I know that is the last thing she would want." "So once again you get to live." "This time at least you will be behind bars unable to hurt anyone else." "I have faith that she will be able to move on."

"You on the other hand will not and I hope every day you rot in there." "You are reminded of what you've done."

Taking one last look at him. As he left the room and then the building.

Going to his car. Turning on his phone. A text popping up. Right away.

Taking a breath. While he read it. _Come home._ Putting his phone away. Turning on the car. Driving quickly. Desperate to forget this place and the act he almost committed. Eventually reaching his home. Pulling into the driveway.

Walking out. Up the stairs and into the house. Hugging his son. Who quickly went back to playing. As his laughter filled the next room. Chuck went into the living room. Went to his drink cart and poured himself a drink. The cup shaking in his hand. As he steadied it. Finishing off the drink. Leaving the empty cup on the end table.

Feeling a hand wrap around his. As he looked up. "I can see you're having a rough day." Blair says. Looking back at him. "Want to tell me about it.?"

She asked. Curious as to what had him so shaken.

"Between Quinn and me almost killing the person who put her in the hospital."

"I am far from okay." Chuck confessed. Looking to her.

Leaning over as she hugged him.

"It is normal to react when someone you love is hurt."

" Whether you act because of them or at them."

"Quinn has so many people who love her and want her to get well."

"That positive energy is so much more powerful than we realize."

Blair said. Looking back at him.

"I'm sure Nate could really use your support right now."

"I can only imagine what he's feeling along with Serena."

"I'm more than happy to continue to be here with Henry."

Blair said.

"I know she probably wouldn't say it but Serena's missed having you around and in her life." Chuck said. Looking to her.

"Chuck I think that is wishful thinking on your end."

"Serena and I's friendship stopped a long time ago."

"I did marry her ex husband."

"Too much has gone on between us." "For friendship to be a possibility."

Blair said. Looking back at him.

"You miss her too." Chuck said. Looking in her eyes.

"Even if I did." "This time with everything she's going through."

"I wouldn't want to add on to it."

Blair said. Looking away.

"You wouldn't be adding on anything. You would be just what Nate and I need to make things less awkward. He likes you at least he would have someone to talk to. I'm going to be helping Serena in any way I can."

"Speaking of friendship What about Nate and you.?" "Has there been any progress there.?" Blair asked curious as she sat next to him.

"No and honestly I don't think it's fixable."

Chuck said. Looking away.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"The two of you were practically brothers."

Blair said. Looking back at him.

"I appreciate that but I've been there already." "And think that they need some time alone as a family." Chuck said. Looking back at her.

"I had told to Serena to keep me posted on any changes."

"And she told me she would so I have no place there right now."

"I was thinking of us letting Doretha spend the night it's been ages since."

"She's done that you know Henry would love that."

"Then the two of us spend some time together alone."

Chuck said. Looking her eyes. Noticing the expression on her face change.

"Where would we go.?" Blair asked him.

"Anywhere we want to disappear to for the rest of the night."

Chuck said in response.

"I want to I just what would it mean.?" Blair asked.

The vulnerability on her face. And fear in her voice. Had him taken aback.

Getting up as he caressed her face with his hand. Feeling her relax under his touch. While he looked into her warm eyes. Leaning over as he kissed her. Minutes later the two pulled apart. Her hand on top of his. They're eyes locked as he speaks.

"All that I want and need is staring back at me right now."

Chuck said. Pulling her closer to him.

"I love you."

He said to her.

A lightless in his voice. As the words left his lips.

"I love you too." Blair said.

"I know exactly where we should go."

She said staring back at him.

As he took her hand.

….

Nate/ Serena

Sitting in the chair next to her daughter's bed. Serena felt weak and powerless. This is the first time she had seen her daughter in months. All this time she did everything she thought was going to give Quinn the best life possible. Now she sees she did the exact opposite. Keeping her from Nate. Wanting to live away from the New York and upper east side. Keeping her circle practically nonexistent. Desperate for the past that she led. To stay hidden. Only brought everything crashing down around her. When Quinn woke up. Because thinking any other way sent her down a deep a winding darkness. Things would be different.

Taking her daughter's hand as she spoke. Brushing the hair out of her eyes. Usually down and wavy. The blond hair was tied in a ponytail. Laying carefully on the pillow.

"He's gone you are beyond safe." "We are all here for you."

"Me, Your dad, And uncle Chuck." "You are so loved and needed by us."

"You have a brand new baby sister you have to meet."

"Her name is Lauren."

"You are going to love her."

"I'm sorry baby there was a lot of truth to what you said."

"But when your better we are going to have a fresh start."

"You have your sister and your dad who is here with me."

"And would do anything possible."

"If you would open your eyes.

Serena said. Looking to Nate.

"I've always wanted a daughter." "And now I have that."

"We have so much to catch up on."

"You knew before I did just how bonded we were."

"I want to thank you for reaching out to me."

"And letting me see the incredible person you are."

"And sharing that beautiful heart of yours."

"I love you." "And I need you hold on."

"Just a little bit longer."

"We have so many moments and stories that have yet to experienced."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You have had a place in my heart in my heart from the beginning."

"It has only grown over time."

Nate said. Looking towards her. Then back at Serena.

Feeling a hand squeeze his.

As he looked back over.

"Quinn." They both said in unison.

"I'm home." She said softly.

Nate taking Serena's hand.

The two welcome her back into the world and her life.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 20**

 _That's the thing about destiny. Instead of too many choices, you suddenly have none. The Prince of Darkness finally sees the light, only to realize it's no longer an option. And the time for love has come and gone. The rest of us just have to keep moving forward. Accept the choice is out of your hands. It's up to the fates to decide._

One year later

They say life is constantly changing. And that couldn't be any more true. Quinn has recovered fully from her injuries and has been staying with Me and Nate. We had been living together for this past year. Nate not wanting to miss a second with little Lauren. Who is now a year old. Full of energy and personality. It's been such a fast-moving year. Chuck has been by as much as possible to see Quinn and Lauren. And myself. Nate and him are starting to be on better terms these days. Which is truly a nice thing to see.

Seeing the relationship Quinn and Nate have been building. Makes my heart full. Quinn adores being a big sister. Lauren who has become Quinn's shadow. Can't exactly say Quinn yet. So, she calls Win. And we smile and tell her the correct name. But I think it's going to stuck. Seeing how healthy and happy and excited Quinn is about her future. Fills me with joy and relief. She didn't let this situation. Darken her view on the world or the people in it. Most importantly herself. She has been getting back into auditioning and is enjoying the process of being able to share her talent even if it hasn't led to anything permeant yet. She has become incredibly close to her brother Eli. Who comes by as much as he can. Things are moving in a positive direction for all of us. Nate and I's relationship has improved. From where it was. Friendship is a comfortable place for us right now. And I'm grateful for that. Another thing we can breathe easier about is the fact that Zander was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder. We have all moved on in one way or another.

…

The Bass House

Blair's cellphone begins to ring. And she quickly grabs it. Walking out of the room. As quiet as possible. Chuck asleep in the next room. Their son away at school for the day. Chuck and her have gotten so much closer during this time. It's better than she ever thought it could be.

Closing the door to the closet in the hallway. As Blair picks up for her phone. Bringing it to her ear. Speaking softly. While the other person is much louder.

"Blair where have you been.?" "You haven't updated me on your progress yet in months." The other person said. Frustration sounding thick in their voice.

"Listen I know I've been preoccupied but the truth is I need to back out of this."

Blair said. As she quickly removed the phone from her ear. As the other person. Yelled at her.

"What they hell do you mean.?" "You can't back out."

The other person said.

"Yes I can and I already have."

"I know the plan we had discussed."

"But things are different now."

"Spending all this time together with him and our son."

"I'm not going to be a part of your destruction anymore."

"I'm in love with him."

"I at last have my family back."

"You want to ruin people's lives."

"Do it yourself."

Blair said into the phone.

"Chuck Bass ruined my life."

"He went and revealed the truth about Quinn and made me lose my daughter and my relationship with Serena."

"I can't and won't let that go."

Dan said.

"Move on I know I can be difficult but it's possible."

"Your hurt I get that but messing up Chuck's life won't help."

Blair said. Trying to reason with him.

"It may not but at least he will see what it feels like to lose someone he loves."

Dan said. As he hung up.

"Dan stop all of this!" Blair said loudly into the phone.

Realizing he hung up on her. Made her heart sink.

Everything was at last moving in the right direction.

She wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their future as a family.

Blair thought as she walked out.

And started to walk back to the room.

Stopping as she saw Doretha looking at her.

Oh, my god! How much did she hear? Blair thinks as she begins to panic.

"Why were you talking to Mr. Humphrey is the closet at this early hour Miss Blair.? Doretha asked. Looking back at Blair.

Blair felt like she was slowly sinking in quicksand. And Doretha had just given her a lifeline.

A chance to confess.

"It all started after Dan found out about Quinn not being his daughter."

"It was like something snapped inside of him."

"And I never expected Chuck and I to get to this place."

"We're so happy Doretha."

"Dan is going to ruin it."

Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"There you are." Chuck said smiling at her.

"Where have you been.? Chuck asked her.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 21**

 _When it comes to family we're all still children at heart. No matter how old we get, we always need a place to call home. Because without the people you love most you can't help but feel all alone in the world._

"I'll tell you all about it." "This is a sit down conversation."

Blair said. Looking to Chuck. Doretha watched them go into the other room. While she continued on her tasks for the day.

Sitting in the chair that was in the middle of the room.

Blair poured herself a drink. Quickly drinking it. As she started to speak.

Explaining to Chuck everything she knew and the contents of their last talk this morning then what she had planned to do next.

"Blair no you can't go see him." "You need to stay away."

"And let me handle this." Chuck said to her.

"I won't do that." "It was me who cut ties with him."

"And you have no idea the level of anger and hate Dan has for you."

"I'm going to meet with him." "One last time."

"Then it will be the end." "I have to do this."

"I couldn't stand knowing that I let you walk into that."

"Given how much I know." "I love you to much."

Blair said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." "I'm not going to let you go there alone."

"If he wants me then I'll be at his disposal."

"You know I never go into a situation unprepared."

Chuck said to her.

"You're not going without me."

Chuck said. looking back at her.

"Henry is safest here."

"When are you meeting him.?"

Chuck asked.

"Tonight." Blair said.

"Alright we better get ready then."

Chuck said. Taking his hand in hers.

Nate/Serena

Being in tune with people the way I am. Able to sense things they are either not ready to admit or It's really obvious and they need me to point things out. That sense has never been clearer that right now. Being here with my parents. Who obviously have feelings for each other. But neither of them want to admit it. And I get it to a certain extent. Putting your heart out there is one of the scariest things to do. Especially with their history. But I think if they couldn't avoid it. And at least had to talk about it. Then some progress could be made. Her mind was made up. Her and Lauren would spend some time at the park. Leaving their parents alone. Hopefully by the time they got back. They would at least be able to admit it to themselves if not each other.

Quinn smiled as she went to Lauren's room. Picking her up.

The little girl practically jumping out of her arms with happiness.

"Win!." Lauren said. Looking her sister in the eyes.

"That's right little sister."

"Me, you and your favorite park."

"And a bag full of all your stuff."

Quinn said. Taking Lauren out of the room. And down the stairs. Putting her in her playpen while she wrote a note.

 _Dear Mom and Dad._

 _I'm taking Lauren to the park for a while. For some sister bonding. We'll be home later. The two of you talk. Love Quinn._

Pushing the stroller outside. And picking Lauren up. Placing her in the car.

Strapping her inside. As she got in the driver's seat. Taking off down the road.

Sometime later

Serena and Nate had gone shopping.

"Out of everything we bought she'll love this the most."

Serena said. Looking over at Nate.

"Today was nice." Nate said. Looking over at her.

"Yea we haven't spent time alone without either of the girls in months."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"It looks like they left us a note."

Nate said. As he read it.

Reading it line by line.

Smiling at the last ending words.

Passing it to Serena as she read it. And then placing it on the table.

"Talk about what.?" She said. Looking back at him.

"Me and you." Nate said. Looking back at her.

"We are friends and parents and people with this long winding past."

Serena said. As she started to put some things away.

"It's taken time to get here and I think we should tell her got it."

"And appreciate her efforts.

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"Or we could just talk to each other."

Nate said. Looking at her.

"We've been down this road before remember.?" "Our happiness together is short lived." "It's beautiful when everything is good."

"But then something goes wrong."

"You can almost guarantee it."

"So no I don't want to talk about it."

"We're In the best place we've ever been."

"And that's because we're not together."

Serena said. Looking him in the eyes.

"There is truth in there."

"But it's not one either of us has had the courage to say."

"We're scared of the intensity of the want and need."

"And just simple peaceful we could have."

"Because all we know id chaos and heartbreak."

"And I don't want to go through that again either."

Nate said.

"That leaves us right where we started."

"I never thought I would be able to forgive you."

"But I did." "And that is something I will always be grateful for."

Nate said.

"Even I didn't deserve it or you." "You somehow found a way to forgive me and be the support I needed during the darkest time in my life."

"And I want to thank you for that."

Serena said. Looking in his eyes.

"You always find a remediable part of me." "One that you never completely let go of." Serena said.

"I could never let you go."

"No matter we went through."

"You're a part of me."

"My past and my present."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"And your future." Serena said.

As she started to move closer to him.

"I'm going to go put away." "What we bought."

Nate said. As he started to get up.

Taking his hand.

"I can help you."

Serena said.

As they started to walk up the stairs with the bags.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 22**

 _And you often find, what you least expect is right in front of you. Waiting to change everything forever. Whether you want to or not._

"Fire fly!" Lauren said excitedly. Clapping her hands as Quinn pushed her to the car.

"That's right." "Baby sister." "Mom and dad are going to be smiling for days."

"After they see the video I took of you." "Catching fire fly's. And having so much fun." Quinn said. As she took her out the stroller. Then placed her safely in her car seat. Strapping her up tight. Before she went into the driver's seat and started the car. The pair road home on the quiet streets. Inside the car Quinn sang along with the radio. While Lauren tried to sing with her. The happiness and joy in these moments lasted until the sisters at last reached home. Quinn parking the car in the driveway. Taking out Lauren. Then taking her hand as they walked up the stairs. Quinn taking out her key and opening the door.

"Mom!" "Dad!" Quinn called out. Not hearing an answer. She looked over at Lauren and decided to go find their parents on their own. Now at the top of the staircase and the beginning of the hallway. Quinn calls out to them again. Hearing footsteps then hearing a door open.

"My girls are home!" Nate said. Smiling as he walked over to them.

"Daddy!." Lauren said happily. As she got out of her sister's grip and walked over to father. Hugging his legs.

"Hey my sweet girl." Nate said. Picking her up. Turning to Quinn as he spoke. "Mom and I got your note." "That was a really sweet thing you did." "I hope you had some fun." Nate said. Looking his daughter.

"Plenty how can you not with that one over here."

Quinn said. Smiling as she looked over at Lauren.

"More importantly did you and mom talk.?" Quinn asks. Looking at her dad.

Smiling as he answered. "We did and both of us truly appreciate you caring about our happiness." "But for the both of us the main priority is you and your sister." Nate said. Looking back at her.

"Okay fair enough." "Where's mom.?" Quinn asked.

"Right here." Serena said. Smiling at her daughter.

"Why don't you and Lauren go downstairs and wait for us."

"Your dad and I will be right there." Serena said. Looking over at Nate.

"Alright I have cutest video." "To show you of Lauren."

Quinn said. As she started to walk back downstairs.

Making sure the girls were in the living room.

Before he started to talk. Facing Serena. As he spoke.

"What is it.?" He asked looking at her.

"I told you I heard the door."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"We don't want to keep the girls waiting."

Nate said. As he started to walk down the stairs.

Serena walking after him.

Secretly counting his steps.

"Show us this video."

Nate said excitedly. While he Serena sat next to each other.

Quinn got out her phone and pressed play.

….

Chuck/ Blair

"If he's smart he better not even try to turn this around on you."

"And if tries to hurt you in anyway." "It will be the end of him."

Chuck said. Looking over at her.

"Chuck please I just need this to be over."

"Without any bloodshed if we can help it."

Blair said.

"Whatever happens you make sure you get out of here."

Chuck said. Looking to her.

"We're both going home."

Blair said. Looking back at him.

As Chuck took her hand.

And they walked through the door.

Chuck, closing it behind them.

"Blair about time you showed up I thought you weren't coming."

Dan said. Smiling at her.

"I told you I would be here."

"So here I am."

Blair said. Looking up at him.

"Why did you bring him.?" Dan said.

Anger rising in his voice.

"Listen Humphrey." "This is between me and you."

"We both know that." "Leave Blair out it."

Chuck said. Looking at him.

"Your right Bass." "She was only one piece to this."

"It was you that I really wanted."

Dan said. Staring back at him.

"You ruined my life!"

"I lost my daughter and Serena all at once!"

"Now I have nothing!" "And that is because you couldn't keep your mouth closed." "Why should everyone else get to go on and live a happy life.!."

Dan yelled.

Blair's heart raced. The air was so thick in here. And the tension. She didn't know which way to go.

"I'm sorry about that." "I should have said something sooner I know."

Chuck said in response.

"No you idiot you should have never said anything at all!"

"You think I was so clueless.!" "I knew for years."

"But I didn't care about that."

"I loved her and Serena!"

"The both of you could never just be gone!"

"If it wasn't for you both."

"I would have my family."

Dan said yelled.

"So you see that is you both have to pay!"

"If I don't get to have the life I wanted."

"Neither do any of you!

Dan yelled.

As he pointed his gun at Chuck.

"You're done Bass!"

"And Blair you get to watch me kill him."

Dan said. Smiling as he put his hand on the trigger.

Chuck Quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at Dan.

When Dan then pointed the gun at Blair.

And said "This is a much better idea!'"

His voice booming in the empty room.

The gun going off.

As Blair screamed.

…..


	23. Chapter 23

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 23**

 _But whether your family is happy or unhappy, it's always best to stick together. Because some ties are simply unbreakable._

Serena had just gotten back from putting Lauren to bed. While Nate and Quinn sat, and talked. Serena smiled as she rejoined them. "That girl is so full of energy it's hard to keep up." Serena said. looking to them.

"Don't I know it she barely slowed down." "Long enough for me to take that video." Quinn said. Looking to her. Smiling at the memory.

"We really appreciate how you have helped out with her."

"While still keeping busy in your own life."

Nate said. Looking to his daughter.

Quinn looked over at her dad while she spoke. "It's no problem."

"She is my sister and I want to lead the best example I can for her."

"Plus I'm proud of myself too." "I like the person I've become."

"And want to keep improving on that."

Quinn says. looking to both her parents.

"I want the both of you to be the first to know."

"I got a part a starring role in this indie film."

"I auditioned for." Quinn says excitedly.

"That's incredible Quinn." Nate says.

Hugging her.

"We are so proud of you."

Serena said. Hugging her as well.

"I'm so prepared for this role."

"I've eaten and breathed this character for weeks."

"There is going to be a small viewing."

"Just to see what people's reactions are to the movie."

Quinn said excitedly.

"Let us know when and we'll all be there."

Nate said to her.

"And you and I will go to the spa and get all pampered for your big night."

Serena said happily.

"Here I wrote it all down."

Quinn says handing the information to her parents.

"My baby is going to be a star." Serena said happily.

"I wouldn't make any shelf space yet you haven't seen it." Quinn said. As she laughed.

"We know how talented you are that is more than enough."

"Regardless of how the movie goes."

"Thank you dad."

"I'm going to go to bed."

"I want to be nice and rested for my opening night."

Quinn waves goodbye to them as she headed upstairs.

"How amazing is our daughter.?" Nate said. Smiling. Looking over at Serena.

"Incredible." Serena said. Smiling back at him.

"It's like 1 in the morning." "We should get so sleep."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"Yea I agree we will need every ounce of energy we can get."

Serena said. Looking back at him.

"You look nice." Nate said. Looking to her.

"Thanks."

"You are very easy on my eyes."

Serena said. Smiling at him.

"Thank you I think." Nate said. Laughing.

Serena looked at him. Taking him in.

The look in his eyes that she missed so much.

That smile on his face. Made her completely unfold.

She remembered when just the sight of him.

Made her nervous and sweaty. Babbling about things she could never remember.

They were friends. Parents to the daughters they loved. But selfishly she wanted more. She couldn't bring herself to ask him. To give her another chance. She feared what he would say. The impending happiness. Made her want free time. Taking a breath as he once again. Locked eyes on her.

Serena felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She quickly looked down. Then away.

The tension in the air right now. The energy between us is palpable.

I can't not look at her. Every time my eyes try to look away.

It comes back to her. A part of me wants to spend the rest of my life with her.

And leave the past there. But then there is that other part of me.

That is terrified to go there again. Given our history.

Nate thought to himself.

They're eyes locked on each other again.

The beating of his heart loud in his ears.

Nate started to get up. And head for the stairs.

Not knowing how much longer.

He could sit there across from her.

And not give into his heart and soul's true desire.

Taking care steps. Walking slowly.

Serena looked back. Watching as he went up the stairs.

Taking a breath. As she was unable to speak or move.

The fear of rejection kept her paused.

He reached the top of the steps and began the walk in the hallway.

To his room. Looking back. Noticing she wasn't coming after him.

At least. Reaching his front door. Waiting a few minutes.

As he turned the knob and went inside. Closing the door behind him.

Downstairs the sound of his bedroom door shutting.

Made her heart sink. And tears well up in her eyes.

As she now headed for her own room.

Walking slowly taking it step by step.

Eventually reaching her front door.

Nate's room steps away.

Taking a breath. As she began to walk over.

Reaching his door in a matter of minutes.

Her hand going for the door handle.

It feeling cold. Under her hot skin.

Her hand began to shake with her nervousness.

As she started to go back to her room.

Serena stopped then went back.

Carefully turning the knob.

Walking inside gently shutting the door behind her.

"Serena." Nate said softly.

The sound of her name from his mouth.

Made filled her air. As she walked over to the bed.

Her eyes locked on his.

Finding her voice as she started to speak.

…


	24. Chapter 24

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Dreams. Everybody has them. Some good. Some bad. Some you wish you could forget. Sometimes you realize you've outgrown them. Sometimes you feel like they're finally coming true. And some of us just have nightmares. But no matter what you the dream, when morning comes, reality intrudes and the dream begins to slip away._

At the sound of her voice. Nate turned on the light. As he was now face to face. With Serena. He never knew what to expect with her. Nate simply sat up and listened to what she had to say.

Taking a breath. Trying to hold her reaction she in. Serena couldn't tell whether or not her unexpected presence in his bedroom. Had been welcomed or not. She had forgotten what he looked like when he first woke up. She had the urge to touch his face. Bringing it closer to her. While their eyes were locked as she leaned over kissing him. But she resisted. Instead Serena looked him in the eyes wanting to make sure her words and thoughts were clear.

"I know you weren't expecting me to come in here."

"Considering I was barely able to talk downstairs when it came to the two of us." "You have idea how much of an effect your presence alone has on me.' "And what it has meant to me that you care about me and what happens in regards to my future and my feelings and thoughts. I can actually feel your love for me." "Without you even having to mention it." "How you've taken to being a father to Quinn." "Makes my heart ache." "It brings me to tears at times seeing how close and how truly bonded the both of you are."

"As if you had always been there." "I have hurt you."

"In more ways than one." "And none of it was deserved in anyway." "I will never be able to express just how much and how deeply."

"I love you." "What having you in my life has meant."

"You deserve someone who is willing and ready to give you their whole heart and share their life with you in every way."

"I can honestly say I've never been that person."

"I ran from anything resembling a relationship or love."

"Because I was too afraid to let anyone truly see me."

"And put my heart out there." "I'm flawed and impulsive, I feel before I think and I live for this second, hour or day." "The idea of long term, forever, anything else used to send me across the world."

"Those days are long over now." "Everything I have and am."

"Is given to our daughters." "My heart is yours." "All that I am and will be is right here." "The only place I have ever called home and felt safe." "Is your arms." "I'm putting myself out here completely unguarded." "No more secrets or lies." "I have loved you for so long."

"Before I was ever willing to admit it myself." "It's you Nate."

Taking a breath. As Serena wiped her eyes. Not realizing she had been crying until she felt the tears fall from her face.

Nate catching his breath. Wiping his own eyes.

Emotion thick in his voice. As he spoke.

"I've gone back and forth between my heart and head about us."

"It would be easy to forget it all." "And start over." "But then I somehow find myself going back to the moments when I watched you walk away from me or in the arms of someone else." "The feeling of my heart shattering and dreams crushed in a way only you could do." "Because you mattered so much." "This past year I've found the girl I fell in love with." "As well as the only woman worth all the pain and back and forth of this love of ours." "I want to keep moving forward." "As the team and best friends we've become." "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you and be anymore Intune and connected with you. Until I saw you as a mom to our kids." "My heart has grown to a compacity I thought was unreachable." Pausing as he went into his drawer. Looking into her eyes. Speaking with love and admiration in his voice. He began to speak. "Serena van der Woodsen." "Will you marry me.?" He asked. Looking up at her. With a ring in his hands.

Serena at a loss for words simply. Shakes her head. Wiping away tears. "Yes." She says. Softly.

Nate slips the ring on her finger. As he kisses her.

Taking her face in his hands. Laying her carefully on the bed. Getting up Quickly. Locking the door. Turning off the light.

While he refocused on her. She smiled up at him.

"I love you so much." Nate said. They're eyes locked on each other.

"I love you too." Serena said. Touching his face with her hand.

As he leaned down kissing her. Simply enjoying their closeness.

The warmth and safety they had within each other. Slowly unbuttoning as he removed her shirt. Looking into her eyes. Reconnecting their lips as they melted into each other.

The night filling in the empty spaces. The moon shining. Through the window. As the couple let go of anything that held them back. And simply loved each other. Until the early morning hours.

In the morning

"I'm trying to savor every aspect of last night."

"Before I open my eyes." Serena said. As she smiled. Feeling his kisses on her lips.

"I will gladly replay every aspect of last night." "In great detail."

"Over and over again." "Until you can't possibly forget it." Nate said. smiling. Taking her hand in his as he kissed it.

"Nate." "What am I going to do with you.?" Serena said. Smiling as she leaned over kissing him.

"Anything you want, need, and desire." Nate said. Looking back at her.

"Well we may never leave this room then."

Serena said. Laughing.

"I would be okay with that."

Nate said. Kissing her shoulder.

The baby monitor brings attention to a wide awake Lauren.

"I'll get her." Serena starts to say.

Nate puts his hand on hers. As he gets up.

"No you stay here." "I got her."

"Get some sleep you barely slept at all last night."

Nate said. Leaning over as he kissed her. Then got up.

"Whose fault was that.?" Serena said. Smiling at him.

"You I had absolutely no complaints."

"Last night and be sure I would have known."

"I paid very close attention to every aspect of your being."

Nate said. Smiling as he got up.

"Enough out of you Mr. Archibald."

Serena said. As she turned over and closed her eyes.

While Nate left the room. And went to see little Lauren.

…

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Give me your ideas for Serena and Nate's wedding.? Let me know what you thought of this chapter.? This story is going to be wrapping up soon.**

 **So please post your thoughts and ideas. I love reading them.**

 **See you next chapter.**

…


	25. Chapter 25

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Some stories open the door for something more. And then there are fairytale endings where the girl gets her prince. And endings that turn you introspective about your own life and your place in the world. And then there's the ending that you saw coming a mile away, and yet somehow still takes you by surprise._

Nate carefully opened the door. To Lauren's room. Closing the door behind him. As he walked over to the crib. To find the little girl smiling up at him. With her arms raised ready to be picked up. Smiling back at her. Nate picked her up carefully. Taking her in his arms. While he walked over to the chair. Sitting with her in his arms. As he looked in her eyes.

Touching his face as she looked up at him. "Daddy." Lauren said smiling.

"That's right." "I love you so much." "I cannot get over how much you have grown in this past year." "Before I know it you'll be starting school." "And making friends." "Becoming your own person." "I'm so excited to be able to experience all that together." "With your mommy and sister all of us together as a family." "This is more than I ever would have dreamed for my life." "And I try to not take a second of it for granted."

Nate said. Realizing Lauren had run off and play.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Nate said to her.

Taking her hand as they began to walk out of the room.

In the hallway and down the stairs. Then into the kitchen.

Where he was met with Quinn.

"Morning dad." "Hi Lauren." She said smiling. As she waved to her.

"Win!" Lauren said happily.

"Morning Sweetheart I was expecting to see you this morning."

Nate said. While he put Lauren in her high chair. Then sat next to Quinn.

"I know I thought I would sleep in and all of that."

"But I'm full of energy." "I was just rereading my script again."

Quinn said. Showing her father.

"The crowd is not going to know what hit them."

Nate said. Looking to her.

"So I was going to knock on you or mom's door this morning."

"But I figured you both needed sleep considering you went to bed after I did." Quinn said. Looking up at her dad.

"You were right on that." "So about uncle Chuck." Quinn began to say.

"Mommy!" Lauren said. Happily. Serena walking over and kissing her face.

Hugging Quinn. And smiling over at Nate. As she hugged him too.

"How is my beautiful today.?" Serena said. Looking over at everyone.

"Good." "You're a really happy mood mom." Quinn said. Smiling back at her.

"Well you would be surprised what a well-rested night sleep will do for you." She said. Looking over at Nate.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Nate said. Looking back at her.

"Who wants breakfast.?" Serena said. Happily.

As she started to get ingredients from the fridge and bowls and spoons.

From the cabinets.

Looking to both her parents. As she spoke.

"What's going on with you two.?" Quinn asked. Feeling confused.

"Nothing is going on." They said in unison.

"Okay so back to what I was saying."

"Uncle Chuck came by earlier and since the both of you were asleep."

"I told him to come back later. He said he had news to tell."

Quinn said. As she sat back down.

Looking to each other. Realizing they had been so wrapped up in each other and their own life they didn't know what was going on with Chuck.

"Thanks for telling us." Nate said. Turning to Quinn.

Serena got back to cooking. Eventually finishing the cooking. Then putting the food on plates. As everyone sat down.

Nate and Serena looked at each other.

"We have to be honest."

Nate said.

"Something is happening and already happened."

Serena said. Excitedly.

"What is it.?" Quinn asked barely able to contain her curiosity.

"We got engaged!"

Serena said excitedly. Showing Quinn her ring.

"You're getting married!" "I knew you two still loved each other."

"I am so excited." "What kind of wedding do you want.?"

"and when and what part can I play in it.?"

"Wow we are really going to live happily ever after."

Quinn said.

"Yes and you can have any part in the wedding you want."

Nate said to her.

"We want it small and with the people who love us and have always been there." Serena said to her.

"But it won't be until after your opening night."

"We wouldn't want to take away any attention from you."

"All the hard work you've done deserves to be recognized."

Nate said. Looking to her.

"You two go celebrate." "I'll watch Lauren."

Quinn said. As she picked her up.

And took her into her bedroom.

"We got extremely lucky with those two."

Serena said. Smiling.

"We did and I know you wouldn't feel right about celebrating until."

"We told Chuck so let's find out where he is." "And tell him."

Nate said. Taking her hand. While they walked out the door.

In Lauren's bedroom

"Mommy and daddy are getting married." Quinn said excitedly.

Looking to Lauren. Who was playing with her dollhouse.

"I know you don't know what that means yet."

"But trust me it's a very good thing."

Quinn said. As she played along with her sister.

The impending marriage of her parents made her wonder.

About her own future and what she wanted out of it.

If she was honest she had decided after the whole Zander situation. To take a break from dating and boys and just focus on herself. Which had worked out really well for her. But if witness her parents journey had taught her anything. It was that love was something beautiful and worth fighting for. You had to find the right person and most importantly you had to love yourself be together in your own life first. She realized that she wouldn't completely close the door on love for herself. Instead she would keep the door unlocked. When she was more put together and found the right person she was more than willing to open her heart to it. Until then it would be just herself and Lauren and that was more than enough. Quinn thought to herself.

After receiving a text back from Chuck. Serena told Nate where to turn in. And Chuck also made it clear he wasn't alone. The couple got out of the car. Joining hands as they walked inside the restaurant. Looking around. As Serena spotted Chuck in the back. She smiled at him. While her and Nate walked into the direction of the table.

"Sis." Chuck said Happily. Hugging her. And Saying Hello to Nate as well.

The three sitting down at the table. Serena looked around at the table. Noticing Chuck was right he wasn't alone. Blair was there next to him.

Serena took a breath. The sight of her old best friend. Had taken her off guard. Even though she knew of Chuck and Blair's involvement.

Turning her attention back to Chuck as he started to speak.

"What brings us back together.?" Chuck asked Looking to them both.

"Aside from it's been far too long." "We have an announcement."

Serena said. Turning to Nate.

"We got engaged." Nate said. Looking to Chuck.

Serena showing off her ring. "You are the second person to know."

"Aside from Quinn." Serena said excitedly.

Chuck took a moment to take this all in before he responded.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Chuck said to them.

"This has been a long time coming."

"Let me know location information and I'll be there."

Chuck said to them.

"It won't be for a few days we will definitely make sure to keep you in the loop." Nate said to him.

Serena needed to say something.

"Blair can I talk to you.?" Serena asked. Blair's eyes casting in her direction.

"Sure." Blair said. As she followed Serena's lead. To an empty table in the back. The two women sat across from each other. Unsure of what to say. They hadn't been a part of each other's lives for so long. So much had changed and happened. They were both such different people.

"Congrats on the engagement." "It's nice to know that with everything you went through the two of you made it on the other side."

Blair said. Looking to Serena.

"Thank you." "I'm glad to see your okay." "I heard somewhat of what happened with Dan." Serena said. Looking back at her.

"Yes that was a very frightening situation."

"Thankfully neither Chuck and I were hurt."

"And Dan is away getting help."

Blair said in response.

"The parts I played in everything that took place."

"Between the three of you I apologize for that."

"It was a dark and unstable period in my life."

"None of it I'm proud of or making excuses for."

"It cost me so much I'm thankful for what I have in my life these days."

"I'm sorry." Blair said. Looking Serena in the eyes.

"Out of everyone I never expected you to play a part in trying to destroy my life I trusted you and let you in more than I ever had with anyone."

"The feeling of betrayal is still there." "And I honestly can't say if it will never not be there." Serena said to her.

"I understand and wasn't expecting anything from you."

"I just wanted you to know exactly how I felt and the regret I will always carry in regards to losing our friendship." Blair said as she started to get up.

And walk back to the table. Where Nate and Chuck were engaged in their own conversation.

Serena waited a few minutes as she followed. Wiping her eyes. As she rejoined them.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? And Serena and Blair's encounter.? Quinn's feelings on her own life.? The next chapter will skip a few days. It will be Quinn's opening night.**

 **Will bridges be mended or broken beyond repair? See you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Unfinished**

 **Chapter 26**

 _There's nothing quite like Autumn in New York. But it's not only the leaves that change. Something in the air brings out the true colors in everyone._

The sun just started to rise. As Nate carefully opened the door. To Quinn's bedroom. Walking slowly over to the bed. While he tapped her shoulder. Then turned on the light sitting on her dresser. Quinn slowly turned over. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she spoke softly.

"Dad.?" She said. Not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Yes it's me." "We have to go." "Get dressed."

Nate said. While he waited outside her door.

"Where are we going.?" Quinn asked curious.

"It's a surprise." Nate said.

Already dressed. With keys in hand.

Nate waited about almost 20 mins. Before she walked out to meet him.

Smiling as he saw her. Wrapping his arm in hers. The two walked down the stairs and got into Nate's car. Not saying a word. While he drove. The heat warming up the otherwise cool car. Quinn laid her head down on the seat. Looking out the window. At the fall leaves on the trees. Multiple shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. The car eventually stopping.

Nate then looked over at Quinn. Quinn in return looked back at him.

"I love it here." Quinn said. With excitement in her voice.

"I may have heard you say that once or twice. Nate said.

Smiling at her. As the two got out of the car.

And walked inside. Sitting down at their favorite table. Which gave the best view. As the waitress. Brought over menus.

Nate and Quinn looked it over choosing what they wanted.

Handed the menus back over to the waitress. She began to walk back to the kitchen. While the two of them talked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Just the two of us." "You are so important to me my heart will never have enough have room for how much I love you." "I couldn't be anymore full of pride and amazement being able to watch how you have changed your life and are finding your place in the world." "I am so excited and will always be humbled." "To know that we aren't just family but father and daughter." "I can't wait to see where you go next." "To the first of many mornings like this." Nate said.

"Thank you daddy I love you too." Quinn said. Wiping her eyes.

"Let's eat and then get back home" Nate said.

Hours Later

Nate and Serena had just finished getting ready. Lauren was all dressed up. Chuck and Doretha planned to meet them there. Blair was staying home with Henry. Serena strapped Lauren inside her car seat. Then got into the passenger's seat. Nate drove following the instructions Quinn had given him and as well as following the GPs.

Eventually they had reached the theater getting out of the car. Serena held Lauren in her arms. Nate took Serena's hand. The three walked inside. Seeing posters of the movie on the walls. The place was packed with people. Looking around Serena spotted Chuck who waved the couple over. Revealing the seats, he had saved for them. Nate and Serena sat down. Chuck waved to Lauren. Who smiled up at him. The Lights went down and the room darkened. The movie was called _Home found me._ It was about this young woman. Quinn's character who was trying to rebuild her life after her parents' untimely death. And if that wasn't enough the woman had just found out she was pregnant.

The movie began and it started off with letters the woman's parents had written her they had a strained relationship with her during the last few months of their lives. So, these letters meant everything to her because it revealed how her parents truly felt about her. The movie went on for a few hours by the end. Between the laughter and tears. The audience erupted in applause. Some were wiping their tears in between claps.

If Quinn ever doubted her talent all she ever had to do was look at this film. Looking around in amazement. The curtain went up. The actors bowed. And the applause and cheers got louder. When Quinn appeared. She waved and thanked everyone. We eventually got up to her. Hugging her and telling her how proud we were and how much we loved her. All of us walked out and started to go to the car. Quinn said she would stay back and was going to a cast past with the other people in the movie and said not to wait up. She would sleep where she was. So, we hugged her and she hugged Lauren.

Waved to us as we left. She went back through the doors. Closing it behind her. As the party continued late into the night.

I wanted and needed. Just like everyone else. I wanted to be loved and craved. Most importantly I wanted to be chosen. And that night I was.

Quinn thought to herself. The door closing behind her.

…

Days later

The wedding

Taking a breath. Looking over at Chuck who took her arm. The doors opening to the church. The aisle decorated with red and white roses. A fireplace creating a feeling of warmth and safety in the room. At the end of aisle. Guests filled the seats. Serena had on a sparkling white flowing wedding dress. Her hair was up. The veil long. Her face with minimal make up. A wide smile. The happiness erupting from her. While her and Chuck walked down the aisle. Waiting for her was Nate. And Quinn on the other side. Lauren sat squirming in Doretha's arms.

Eventually making it down the aisle. Chuck sat back down.

Nate and Serena now facing each other.

Vows were said. Tears from the crowd.

Rings put on each hand. At last the minister said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Nate takes Serena in his arms. Kissing her. Minutes later they pull apart.

And began to walk back down the aisle.

…

Hours later

Blair/ Henry

"I love you Henry." Blair said. Hugging him tightly.

"I love you too mommy." Henry said. Smiling up at her.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Blair said. As she closed his door. Walking into the living room. Where a cup of tea laid there waiting for her. Taking a breath. While she enjoyed her few minutes of silence.

In conclusion

Nate and Serena away on their honeymoon.

Chuck reunited with Blair and Henry.

Doretha volunteered to watch Lauren for a few days.

Missing having a baby around the house.

She had said.

Serena and Nate were fine with it.

More than happy then to indulge her.

Blair and Serena had reconnected at the reception. Both wanting and agreeing to move forward.

That left Quinn with the house for weekend.

Which would normally excite her.

But in this case, it was the complete opposite.

Taking a breath. As she looked down at the results and checked the box.

Which confirmed what she saw in front of her.

Quinn was pregnant.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your support. This story was an idea that turned into this complete adventure. None of this is possible without your reviews. Your ideas, thoughts, etc. Let me know what your conclusions are for everyone in this story.**

 **See you later I'm full of ideas. Be on the lookout for my stories.**


End file.
